Careful what you wish for
by lawyergirl0721
Summary: Angela and Brennan have been friends for a long time. Will one argument, and some hurtful words change that? She didn't mean what she said, but when tragedy strikes, Angela's wish just might come true. Plenty of B/B and H/A!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Bones**

**Just so those following my 'Home' series, I am not giving up on them at all, in fact, I hope to write another chapter tonight. It's just this idea popped into my head and I don't want to let it pass so now I'm going to try to juggle two stories at once. I think I can handle it… maybe!**

___To this day, she does not know what they were fighting about. Honestly, it probably doesn't even matter much anymore. It's just a fact of life… best friends fight, then they make up; it happens to the best of us. The only disheartening thing about that statement is that after years of being best friends, Angela Montenegro and Temperance Brennan never had an argument of that multitude. Sure they had disagreements, small arguments even; but never had they parted ways angry at each other. They always credited that to the fact that they were the best of friends, and nothing could ever come between them. Perhaps, that is what made that argument so much worse than all the others; maybe it was just time for the bomb to explode. Of course, now she couldn't help but think, if only things had happened differently._

Temperance Brennan and Angela Montenegro were standing face to face on the forensics platform staring at each other with coldness in each of their eyes that no one knew was possible for the two best friends. Both their faces were red from screaming at each other at the top of their lungs; to the point where the whole lab had rushed to the platform to see what was going on.

Cam rushed to the scene immediately after one of the interns had came into her office to inform her that her forensic anthropologist and forensic artist were having a screaming match in the middle of the platform. She didn't believe it at first; first of all, Angela and Dr. Brennan were best friends, she doubted if they'd ever had an argument in their life; second, it was so unlike them to take out their anger in public, Angela… maybe, but Dr. Brennan… no way, she would wait to have the argument in private.

Climbing the steps to the platform however, she learned that there was in fact a major showdown going on between the two friends.

"You can just be so insensitive sometimes," Cam heard Angela shout with a hint of anger in her voice she had never heard before.

Brennan laughed menacingly, "you know what, I have heard that from everybody! 'Dr. Brennan is cold'," she mimicked the words so many people have uttered about her, "'Dr. Brennan is heartless . Dr. Brennan could care less about what happens to anybody!'" The anger in her voice was evident as her pitch continued to get louder and louder, to the pint where her voice was echoing off the walls of the large lab. By this time a huge crowd had gathered to see what all the commotion was about. "You know what," Brennan continued, "Everyone says it, why should I have expected you to be any different?"

"Well maybe if you didn't act so cold and heartless all the time people wouldn't say that about you," Angela shot back.

The lab was silent after those words. You could hear a pin drop from anywhere in the room; nobody dared to even breath in fear for what would happen to them.

"Well," Brennan said quieter, but still with malignance, "I'm glad I finally know your true feelings about me."

"Well I'm glad to finally get it out in the open," Angela said with the same amount of malignance as Brennan. When Brennan turned to storm off the platform Angela called after her, "God, sometimes I just wish I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore. You are way too much!"

At those words, Brennan turned back and looked at the woman talking to her. She nodded her head and let out a deep breath. Then, she quickly turned and headed out of the lab. After a few moments, Angela shook her head in exaggerated exasperation and rushed off to her office, leaving the bystanders staring at the now empty platform in shock.

Even Cam could not believe what had happened up their just seconds earlier. Seeing the shocked expression of every worker in the department, just standing their doing nothing, Cam clapped her hands together and shouted, "ok people, show's over. Back to work."

** Like I said earlier, this idea just came to me randomly. It seemed to have merit, so I decided to start it. Let me know if you wish for me to continue this story, or if it sounds like a completely stupid waste of my time. I promise **_**Home **_**will not be forgotten! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Brennan stormed into her apartment, making sure to slam the door loudly behind her. What a hell of a day! She tore the jacket off and threw it onto a kitchen chair and mindlessly tossed her purse on top of it.

"Bad day?" a voice came from the sofa.

Brennan jumped a little, startled by the voice. "Booth," she groaned, "I didn't know you'd be home this early."

Booth scooted over, allowing room for her to come cuddle next to him. "I thought I'd surprise you," he said patting the couch next to him, "it seems to have worked."

Brennan smiled, despite her anger, and pulled herself next to Booth. She found it almost impossible to stay mad when he was with her; unless, of course, it was him that was making her mad. She snuggled her head against his chest, giving him a sure indicator that she really did not want to talk about the reason she was in such a terrible mood.

However, Seeley Booth was not about to let the subject drop. "What happened?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"Hmm?" Brennan mumbled in oblivion. It always seemed she lost her mind whenever she was wrapped up in Booth's arms; not that she was complaining any.

"What happened today? That made you come home really early, and in a bad mood?" Booth felt Brennan stiffen in his arms at those words. Wow, it must have been really bad. "Sweetheart," he mumbled into her ear, "you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

Brennan nodded, relieved to know that someone was here for her. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Brennan asked him, "Why do you love me?"

Booth sat up straight at those words. What brought those thoughts along? "Bones," he said softly, caressing her cheek while he spoke, "what are you talking about?"

Brennan sat up straighter at his question also, and replied, "well I'm cold, heartless, unemotional; you even thought so when we first worked together."

"When we first worked together," Booth repeated her words, clarifying the word first. "Before long I learned that you were warmer and more caring than anyone else in this world; you just would not let people in very easily in fear of rejection."

"Why?" She sniffed, tears starting to form in her eyes, "why did you change your mind about me? Why did you fall in love with me.

"Do you remember our eighth or ninth case we'd ever worked on?" Booth asked. "The one about Maggie Shilling?"

Brennan nodded, confused at where he was taking this conversation. "The girl who was found in the fridge."

"Exactly," Booth said," do you remember how I convinced the prosecuting attorney to ask you questions about your childhood while you were on the stand?"

Brennan smiled, "I was furious at you," she said, "how could I forget?"

"That was when I first fell in love with you," he told her. Brennan looked up at him in amazement and he pulled her close to him again and continued. "When you were up there you let you warm, caring, compassionate side out. You were furious that the people who was responsible might be let off the hook just because you gave a very clinical testimony, unlike your former-" Brennan shot him a evil glare, "professor," he finished. "You said that you saw a face in every skull. You saw how they lived, where they hurt; at that moment Temperance, I saw exactly how caring and compassionate you really were and fell madly in love with you."

The tears were now flowing freely down her cheek, and he brought a finger up and gently wiped them away from her eyes. "What made you ask?" Booth asked her.

"Angela and I got in a argument; a very bad argument," she mumbled.

Booth's eyes widened. There was no way Angela would have told her that she was cold or uncaring; she knew her just as well as he did. "Temperance do you want to-"

"Booth," Brennan said, pulling out of his embrace and standing up, "if you don't mind, I just want to go to bed right now. It's been a long day and I'm tired."

"Of course," he answered watching her walk towards their bedroom. "Bones," he said as she reached for the door. She slowly turned around to look at him. "I love you," he stated.

A smile formed on her lips, "I love you too Booth."

The next morning, Booth was woken up by Brennan rustling around the room at 5:30. "Bones," he asked groggily, "what are you doing?"

"I need to go into the lab early," she explained. "I left early yesterday, I should go finish my work that I left."

"Ok," Booth said, turning back into his pillow and drifting back to sleep, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said pecking him on his cheek and then exiting the room. A few minutes later he heard the door to the apartment latch shut, and he fell back into his dreamless oblivion.

**Well unless a snow storm hits tomorrow, I will not be able to update either of my stories tomorrow. I hope people are reading this story… and like it. Please review, whether it's positive or negative feedback; they keep my creative mind working!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Angela was sitting in her office thinking about the hurtful things she had told her best friend the previous day. She had no right to say those things, but sometimes she finds that she lets the anger take control of her; one her greatest weaknesses. All she knows is that she is going to have to really beg for Bren's forgiveness; if she was her she probably wouldn't forgive her. She was not going to give up however; they have been best friends for over 5 years, there is no way she is going to let one fight ruin that. Now, if only she can get Bren to see that also.

Sighing, Angela stood up and went to find her and apologize. She reached her office and saw that the door was locked and all the lights were off. That's strange. Dr. Brennan never comes in late, never. She smiled softly to herself; there was one exception to that: when her and her FBI knight in shining armor has a really good night; then she is sometimes late to work. But that rarely happens. Oh well, Bren probably had a really bad day yesterday, she deserves to have a little fun.

Angela went back to her office and began working on coming up with an identity for the latest Limbo skeleton. She must have lost track of time, for the next thing she knew, Cam was rushing into her office with a worried look on her face. Something must really be wrong. Dr. Saroyan never gets worried.

"Have you seen Dr. Brennan this morning?" Cam asked in a nervous tone.

Angela shook her head, "I figure her and Booth are having a little roll in the hay after yesterday's… er… incident."

"I could see that," Cam stated, "except it's almost 11:30 and she still hasn't come in."

"What! It's 11:20?"

"The only explanation I can come up with is that she is still upset from yesterday and decided to have a day to herself," Cam rationalized.

"No," Angela said, really worrying now. "This is Brennan. She would have called someone to say she wouldn't be in today."

"She was really upset though," Cam countered.

"She hasn't missed a day of work since… hell, I don't ever remember her missing a day of work for anything except her digs. Even then she still is technically working."

"Yeah, but sometimes arguments as bad as the one you had yesterday can make a person not be in their right frame of mind."

Angela nodded. At this moment she had to believe that is what happened. Nothing was wrong… or at least she prayed it wasn't. Before long, Angela went back to her facial reconstruction until she heard the sound of Booth in the lab.

"Has anyone seen Bones?" he yelled loud enough for the whole lab to appear.

Angela quickly rushed to the door. What was he talking about? He was with Bren all morning. Wasn't he?

"Isn't she at home?" Cam asked slowly.

Booth's eyes widened. "What? No, she left really early this morning saying she should finish the work she left yesterday. Didn't she come in?"

Cam shook her head and Booth's face turned to an expression of pure terror. Before anyone could say anything else, he rushed out, leaving everyone standing behind in shock.

Angela rushed out of her office, where she was standing listening to everything that was going on. She was scared to come out and face Booth for fear of what he would do to her. Chances are that Bren had told him all about their argument the day before. If that was the case, Booth would kill her for saying those things to Brennan. In fact, she wanted to kill herself for saying those things to her.

Cam saw the look in Angela's eyes. "She's fine," she tried to reassure the artist. However her voice did not give off the same amount of confidence as her words did. "Just go back to work, get your mind off of things. I will let you know if anybody learns anything."

Angela nodded. She really did have to do something to get her from thinking about the worst possible scenarios. Cam was right. There were so many possible things that could have held her up; kept her from coming in. However, at this moment she could think of none that actually made any sense to her. Only the worst scenarios made any sense.

Angela does not know how much time had passed before Cam walked back into her office, a somber look on her face.

"What is it?" Angela asked eagerly, worried about what the answer could possibly be.

To her dismay, he boss' answer came out in shaky words; something you did not see very often coming from Dr. Saroyan. "We need to get to the hospital. Dr. Brennan has been involved in a really bad crash. Things-"she choked back some tears, took a deep breath and continued, "things are not looking good. Doctors say friends and family should come immediately to say their goodbyes.

Angela felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. This was not possible! Tears began rolling freely down her face. She couldn't die! What kept coming to her mind was the last words she had ever told her best friend. They were words full of anger, full of complete hate. She doesn't know if she'd ever be able to live with herself if those were the last words Bren would ever hear her say. '_God, sometimes I just wish I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore.'_ What if that wish came true?

**Well it did snow. Enough for school to be dismissed 2 hours early! So I did have time to write tonight. I do realize that if Brennan was in a car accident, chance are that someone would have known before they did in the story. But, for the sake of this story let's just go with how it is written, I like it better! Please review! I need it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Seeley Booth stood in the waiting room pacing back and forth. The nurses told him that she was in emergency surgery and nobody could see her yet. They advised him to contact everyone important to her, for the chance of survival was relatively low.

Booth could hardly breathe when he heard those words. The nurse gave him a sympathetic look, and then left him to grieve by himself.

He immediately grabbed his phone and dialed her father's number.

"Hello," Max answered the phone.

"Max, it's Booth."

"Hey Booth," Max said, oblivious to what was going on, "how is my daughter?"

"Max listen," Booth said seriously, "there's been an accident. The doctors say-" he choked off, "it's not looking good."

The other end of the line was silent except for some heavy breathing. Finally Max said in a voice smaller than Booth ever expected to come out of the ex-con, "what happened?"

"I don't know for sure," Booth honestly answered, "all I know is that it was a major car accident. You need to get here now!"

"Ok," Max said, "do you need anything else?"

"If you can call Russ that would be great," Booth said, "I really need to call the lab and tell everyone to get here."

"Ok," Max replied, obviously in shock over the news that was just dropped on him, "and Booth," he said before he hung up, "take care of my baby."

Booth nodded, perfectly aware that he could not see it, but not wanting to say anything because it his voice was sure to show the tears that were now running down his face. Taking a deep breath, Booth dialed Cam's number.

"Booth do you have any news?" Cam answered the phone hurriedly.

"There's been a car accident," Booth said quietly, "get everyone here now. The doctors are not hopeful."

He heard Cam draw in a deep breath, "what happened? Are you ok?"

"Listen Cam," Booth cut her off, "you need to get everyone here now. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, we'll be there soon."

Booth put his phone back in his pocket and collapsed to his knees. Tears were streaming down his face in a steady flow. This could not be happening! Him and Bones had just gotten together. After five years of dancing around each other, they had finally gotten their act together, and now… now- Booth could not bring himself to think about it. Yet, at the same time, it was the only thing clouding his mind. "God," Booth prayed out loud, quiet enough so that only he could hear it, "if you're up there, keep Bones safe. I love her with all my heart and soul. Please don't take her from me! Please! I'll do anything. Please."

Before long he noticed the squint squad rushing towards him. He was still on his knees, and his face was tear-stained.

"Booth, where is she," Cam demanded.

He looked at the people behind her. Hodgins and Wendell were standing behind Cam, their eyes full of shock. They could not believe this was happening either. Behind them stood Angela who looked like she'd been crying for almost as long as he had.

Angela! Booth remembered what Bones told him about their fight. It was her fault Bones was in the hospital. If it wasn't for her, Bones would not have left work early, would not have had to go in early, and she would be fine.

"You!" he growled, directing all his anger towards Angela. "You are not welcome here!"

**More snow. This is practically my 11****th**** day in a row home from school. I know that should make me write more, but I'm so bored I can't think of anything. Perhaps reviews will help me think **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

_You're not welcome here. _Those words pierced Angela's heart like a dozen dull knives. Brennan must have told Booth about their little argument; what was she thinking? Of course she told him, they were together now. She was wrong for saying those things to her; but still she didn't expect Booth to blame her… that much.

However, she didn't really blame Booth for being mad at her; it was her fault. Oh my god, what if Brennan dies? What if she kills her best friend?

Angela was snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality with Hodgins' voice, "Booth, I know you're upset but Ange does not deserve to be treated like that. It's not her fault."

"Yes it is," Booth countered, "it is her fault. She… she-" Booth broke down, unable to say anything else.

Cam laid a hand on his shoulders in a feeble attempt to calm him down. "Do you know what exactly happened Seeley?" she asked.

"No," Booth's words came out in almost a growl, "nobody is telling me anything. They say that I will be the first to know but-"

"Then I'm sure you'll be the first to know," Cam attempted to reassure the man.

"Unless it's the government trying to cover up a mission that went terribly awry," Hodgins muttered, gaining him the glares of everybody in the room.

"Dr. Hodgins, now is not the time for your conspiracy theories. Our friend is dying. Cut it out!" Cam told the entomologist.

Hodgins dipped his head, knowing perfectly well to shut his mouth if he did not want Booth to shoot him dead. "Can we see her?"

Booth nodded, "only one person is allowed in at a time," he told the group, "I'll stay here. I've already seen her, and besides, I need to wait for her father and brother to get here."

The group began to tentatively take some steps towards the ICU unit. Booth noticed Angela walking with the group and pulled her back, "you have no right to see her," he told her, "Do you think she would want to see you?"

Both Hodgins and Wendell looked as if they were about to stand up and defend her, but they were stopped short by Angela. "Guys, don't," she warned. "Booth is right. Bren wouldn't want to see me." Trying to hide the look of hurt that crossed her eyes, Angela quickly turned away from the group and went to sit in the waiting room, alone.

Hodgins took the initiative and walked back to where Brennan was, leaving the others to just stare at Booth in horror.

"I know you're upset," Cam said, "but so is Angela. She said some things she did not mean; and frankly, so did Dr. Brennan," both of their glances moved to Angela sitting alone in the corner of the waiting room. Her head was in her hands and her body was heaving. "Now she might have to live with the fact that the last words she ever said to her friend were said out of anger.

Booth's gazed softened at Cam's words; and at the fact that he could see Angela crying softly. "What should I do?" He asked meekly.

"Talk to her," Cam said, walking away from Booth, leaving him to fix the potential mess he made. Cam and Hodgins were right. None of this was Angela's fault. She was hurting just as much as him; she had no reason to be treated the way he treated her.

Sighing, Booth took a seat next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ange listen, I'm-"

"You don't need to say anything Booth," Angela said in a voice that sounded so soft that Booth had a hard time believing it actually came from the artist. "I was terrible to her."

"But this accident was not your fault," Booth soothed, "chances are the accident had nothing to do with her being upset."

But what if it was?" Angela said, "What if she lost control because she was thinking about what I said to her?"

"We don't know what happened," Booth said, actually believing what he was saying, "let's wait to point fingers until we know the facts. That's what Bones would want us to do."

Angela flashed a quick smile. Booth was right. It quickly died when she thought of Bren laying in the ICU; machines connected to her, fighting for her life.

"Where's Sweets?" Booth asked, attempting to change the subject.

"He is getting Zack from the hospital," Angela replied, "we figured he deserves to say goodbye to Brennan also." She choked out the words 'say goodbye.'

Booth nodded, the kid did deserve to say goodbye to his former mentor. He did love her; if the apprentice of a cannibalistic serial killer was capable of loving anyone.

"Do you know the last words I said to her?" Angela brought back the subject Booth desperately tried to drop.

Booth shook his head no.

"Sometimes I just wish I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore. You are way too much," Angela repeated the words she had told Brennan without any emotion. She watched Booth's eyes get big at the knowledge of exactly how bad their fight was. "Careful what you wish for, right?"

Booth opened his mouth to comfort her when he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He pulled the phone out and answered it.

Angela sighed, reliving the memory of her last conversation with her friend. The fight was stupid. It shouldn't have happened. Now it might be too late!

Angela snapped back into reality when Booth snapped his phone shut. "What is it?" she asked, seeing the look of fury in Booth's eyes.

"That was the local police," Booth told Angela. "They were in charge of investigating the scene of the accident."

Angela took a deep breath. Something was terribly wrong; she could see it in Booth's eyes.

"They know what caused the accident!" Booth said.

**This past weekend was very busy; hence why I did not update in a while. I have the next few chapters planned out. However, I have two very different plots that could play out; determined by if I decide to kill Brennan or not! I guess we'll have to see what kind of mood I am in when I write that chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

**Warning: This chapter deals with alcohol consumption and drug use. I don't mean to offend anyone; however, it is an important part of this story.**

He was sixteen when he found out he was an orphan. He will never forget the day he came home from school to find a police officer waiting at the door telling him the news. It was a car accident. A semi truck driver lost control and slammed into his parent's Honda civic. They had no chance. The officer tried to comfort him by telling him that it was quick, and they felt no pain. He was not comforted. How could they not feel pain; a damn truck hit them! They had to have felt some pain! It really didn't matter anymore; they were both dead, he was alone.

His maternal grandparents took him in. Things began to drastically change. They did not have a computer, and refused to get one, even though he desperately pleaded that a computer was essential for completing homework. They argued that he could always go to the library.

They lived on a small family farm 20 miles outside of DC. They made him wake up every morning at 4:30 to help milk the cows, and feed the pigs. They were raising him like they were raised back in the days of horses and buggies. His life drastically changed; it felt like he had taken a time machine back to the colonial era In the matter of seconds he went from a city boy to a hick!

Before long his grades began to slip. He just didn't care anymore. His grandparents refused to let him go out on weekends until his grades began to improve. He didn't care; windows were meant to be snuck out of.

Before long, sneaking out became a common occurrence. His grandparents never suspected a thing. After 9:00 hit, they were in bed (early to bed, early to rise; that was his grandfathers motto.) They never would know he was gone, as long as he was back in the house by 4:30. His grades continued to drop, and his grandparents were confused. They were led to believe that he studied from 9:00 every night until he went to bed at 11. Therefore, his continuing decreasing grades made no sense. How were they to know that their grandson was sneaking out of the house right under their noses?

Before long it was not just weekends. Every day he would go to some party or another. There was never a dull moment when you were having fun! That is where he was that night.

He had been to these parties before. They took place every Wednesday night out at his best friends' cousin's pond. He always knew that there were drugs and alcohol at the party. The alcohol didn't bug him. He prided himself in being a good drunk; meaning he could do pretty much anything he would normally do when drunk. However, the drugs he had tried to stay away from; his parents had always told him they were bad for you.

He will never know why he gave in that night? Peer pressure maybe? He didn't want to look like a fool in front of his best friends. They were constantly telling him that a little weed never hurt anybody; nothing bad will come of one time. Finally he gave in.

Before he knew it he had had 5 joints, and 9 beers, and it was 5:30 in the morning. Shit! His grandparents would know he was gone, and he had school in 2 hours.

He quickly yelled goodbye to no one in particular and headed to his car.

He normally never drives through the city, but it was the quickest way to get back to his grandparent's house located on the other side of the city.

He jacked the radio all the way up and began banging his head to a song he recognized, he just couldn't remember at the moment. He had driven drunk before, he was a good drunk driver. Maybe it was the drugs that messed him up.

The last thing he saw was a car coming straight at him. He heard a loud crash and then the crunching of metal. After the noises stopped he looked up and got out of the car. He was going to have a few cuts and bruises, but other than that he'd be fine. He looked over at the jackass who had come at him head on. He noticed the car in a twisted mess, and saw a woman lying unconscious in the driver's seat.

It must have been the mixture of drugs and alcohol; perhaps he was even more scratched up than he originally thought, but he dropped the ground and slipped into sleep. The last thing he thought before he fell into the darkness is that he, Jeremy Williams was dead!

** This is an important chapter. Jeremy will play an important role in this story. I am aware that there is no such thing as a good drunk; this story was through Jeremy's eyes, and obviously his judgment is a little clouded. The effects of drugs and alcohol and driving have terrifying consequences; people around my area learned that the hard way! I hope nobody is too offended by this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Angela cautiously entered the room that her best friend was in. She kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to see how bad she really was. Despite not looking at her friend, she could hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor, and the constant buzzing of the other machines she was hooked up to. Taking a deep breath, she slowly raised her eyes to look at the woman lying motionless on the hospital bed.

Angela could not help but gasp at the sight that was before her. Her strong, independent best friend was laying in a hospital bed being kept alive only by the numerous machines she was hooked up to.

Her body was covered in many noticeable bruises, and there were a few noticeable scars on her face. The worst one was a deep gash located on her forehead. It was obvious that she was in a lot of pain, and Angela could not help but think how anyone could survive this.

Angela was aware that Brennan's cuts and bruises were the least of the worries surrounding her condition. She faintly remembered hearing talk about internal bleeding, collapsed lungs, broken ribs, and the most terrifying, brain damage.

Despite the fact that Booth had assured her that this accident was not her fault, Angela could not help but feel at blame for the condition her friend was in. It was her fault. If she hadn't said those hurtful things to her, chances are they would be in the lab where they belonged, not the hospital, and Bren would not be fighting to live before her eyes. Yes, Booth had told her that it was not her fault, but she knew that was a lie. She knew that he really did think that she was the cause of Brennan's accident; his initial response proved that much. From her previous experiences, Angela learned that a person's first reaction is how they really feel about a subject; for they don't have any time to think, just react. Booth's first reaction said it all; he blamed her for the accident. Rightfully so; she even blames herself.

By this time, tears were cascading down Angela's cheeks from the sight of seeing Brennan so helpless. She walked over to the bed and sat down in an uncomfortable chair.

She gently grasped Brennan's hand in her own and flinched at how limp it felt. This was not her best friend. Her best friend was full of life and energy. Her best friend should not be in this hospital room right now, she should be back at the Jeffersonian identifying a limbo skeleton, or examining the latest murder victim, or interrogating a suspect with Booth. She should not be dying right before her eyes.

Grasping tightly to Brennan's hand, Angela softly said with a voice full of tears, "I'm so sorry sweetie. Please be ok. You don't have to forgive me; you don't ever have to talk to me again, just please do not die on me. Everyone needs you; Booth needs you! You are stronger than this, you can do this. Please!

###

Soon after getting off the phone with the police department, Cam came walking out of Brennan's room. She was able to convince Angela to go see her, and was now sitting in the chair next to Booth holding his hand tightly.

Nothing much was said. She understood that he was grieving and needed time. She grasped his hand and squeezed it, letting him know that no matter what happened, they would all get through this together.

Before long, Hodgins and Wendell approached them carrying a few cups of coffee. They offered a cup to each of them, who both took one. Cam began eagerly drinking hers, hoping for the caffeine to take away some of the stress; Booth however, did not touch his. He just kept staring at the cup in his hands with a blank look in his eyes.

The other three people in the room looked at each other with a knowing look in their eyes. This man would die, figuratively, if Dr. Brennan was to die. She meant the world to him. All they could do now was pray for the best.

After some time of silence, Booth spoke quietly, in a weak voice, "I know what happened."

All the eyes in the room moved to his. "are you going to tell us?" Cam finally asked when Booth took no initiative to say anything else.

Booth nodded. "Her car was hit by a driver who was driving under the influence of both drugs and alcohol."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. That was definitely not what they were expecting.

"You know what makes it worse," Booth said in a loud voice, shocking the others. "He walked away without a scratch! Bones might die and she did nothing, and this bastard is going to live! How could God do something like that?"

**More snow. No school. Hopefully I will not have to make all these days up due to the fact that our graduation date is already set and we can't go a week before that date. Anyways, the fact is I had time to update today. I am hoping to also do another update on my other story tonight; but who knows, if I get enough reviews, I might feel the need to write more for this story as well tonight! God knows, I'm not going anywhere tonight!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

There was nothing but blackness. Blackness and pain. A pain that ripped through her limbs and pierced her heart. She wished she could just let go; let the pain diminish from her body. In fact, she swore to herself that she would give up a few times, but each time there was something that stopped her.

The last thing she remembers is driving to work, and a car veering left of center. Then their was a loud noise that sounded of screeching tires and crunching metal. That was when the pain began. It soon became unbearable. She was about to give in and let the darkness envelope her, but her first obstacle got in the way. In the distance she heard the faint murmuring of people talking. Who were they? What did they want? She faintly could pick out certain words like secure, and hospital, and family; but other than that she was clueless. She eventually was able to deduce that she was in an accident; that would explain the excruciating pain, and that the voices she was hearing were those of the EMT's taking her to the hospital. She somewhat wished that they would just let her alone and let her get out of her misery; but then the other obstacle came into play. It was the only full sentence she could comprehend the whole time, and it was one of the EMT's saying, "I know this woman, she is FBI agent Seeley Booth's partner!"

Booth! She had to hang on for him, he needed her. She was not going to give up when her death would cause him so much pain. Yes, she would fight for Seeley Booth! After making that decision the darkness enveloped her again.

She doesn't remember when she awoke again, or at least became semi conscience to what was going on around her. She heard the faint beeping of some monitor and realized she was in the hospital. She could feel someone holding her hand, and when she heard his voice, she knew it was the man she was waiting for.

She heard him say that he loved her, and that he wants her to hold on for him; be strong. She tried as hard a she could to try to form the words, or at least grasp his hand to let him know that she was therewith him; but she could not find the strength to do so.

The next thing she remembered was an assortment of people coming in and out of her room. She could make out the voices of Cam, Hodgins, and even her intern Wendell. They each told her pretty much the same thing. That they love her, and that she needs to hold on and be strong. They believe she can make it through this. She wanted to scream! If only they could feel the pain she was bearing; maybe then they would not have so much hope for her survival and recovery.

After some unknown amount of time of nothingness, she faintly heard tentative footsteps walking towards her. She felt someone take hold of her hand. She immediately recognized it as her best friend, Angela. She heard her say that she was sorry and that she is praying for her forgiveness. That she loves me and will never forgive herself if something would happen to her.

At this point, Temperance Brennan was thoroughly confused. What did Angela have to be sorry of? Why would she blame herself for the accident? What in the world was going on? She did not, however, have much time to speculate on her thoughts, because before she knew it the blackness was surrounding her again.

**I am proud of myself. Updating both of my stories in one day! It is a miracle! As I mentioned in my other story **_**Home,**_** I am more dedicated to finishing that story at the moment than I am at finishing this one. (Mainly to the fact that this story still has quite a while to go and **_**Home**_**s reaching the final stretch.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter; please let me know how you feel with a review. You will never realize how much they make my day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Where is she?" Booth looked up and saw Max and Russ enter the waiting room. "Where is my daughter?" Max demanded.

Booth stood up and told them, "She is in ICU. Only one person is allowed back there at a time. Right now Angela is back there."

Max nodded in understanding. What he didn't understand was what the hell happened to his daughter! "What happened Booth?" He asked as calmly as he could in the given situation.

"Some seventeen year old was partying. He was both high and drunk and he… he-" Booth could not finish the rest of his thoughts. They were just too painful.

"The bastard hit my daughter," Max finished the statement for Booth and literally growled in anger when Booth nodded. "What happened to him?" he demanded.

"He was admitted to a different hospital to check out his injuries," Booth told the fuming man that stood before him, "however, the last update I had was that he fractured his wrist and hit his head. They transported him to the prison."

"You mean he was not even hurt?" Russ demanded, talking for the first time since he arrived at the hospital. "My baby sister is dying and all he has is a fractured wrist!"

"And a bump on the head," Booth replied cynically. He looked at the two men who were standing before him. Russ was noticeably fuming, however Max was acting surprisingly calm. That scared Booth more than anger. "What are you thinking Max?" Booth asked the ex-felon.

"I'm going to kill him," he replied calmly. The look in his eyes told Booth that he was being very serious.

"Max," Booth said, a little worried about what the man was capable of doing, "don't do anything you will regret."

"I never regret anything I do," the man replied.

Booth sighed trying desperately to think of a way to talk Max out of doing what he was thinking. "Fine, don't do anything that would make your daughter mad."

Max couldn't help but grunt an agreement. It wasn't exactly promising, but it would have to do for now.

At that moment, Angela walked out of the room with tears running down her face. Booth looked at her anxiously, "how is she?" he asked.

"She looks terrible," Angela choked out through her tears, "and she is hooked up to so many machines. She looks so weak, so un-Brennan." Angela noticed Max and Russ standing next to Booth and she looked at them. "You can go see her," she addressed both of them. "she needs you."

They both nodded and headed to her room leaving Angela and Booth alone. Angela watched them walk away, "did Max threaten the man that did this?" she asked, knowing him all too well.

Booth nodded, "we're going to have to watch him. He seemed very clear with his intention."

"Well," a voice came from behind them, "looking at his pat it only makes sense that he would feel this way. He killed to protect his children in the past, what would stop him from doing it again."

Both Angela and Booth turned around to see Dr. Lance Sweets behind them, escorting Dr. Zach Addy.

"Listen Sweets," I'm not really up for a psychology lesson at the moment. Just be warned that we are going to have to watch him."

Sweets nodded, knowing that the agent was very capable of hurting him if he made him mad at this moment.

"Can I see Dr. Brennan now?" Zach asked shyly.

"Her dad and brother are back there now," Booth replied, "as soon as they get out you can go in."

It was some time later when they noticed Max and Russ reemerging from the ICU unit. Immediately Zach and Sweets went back. Booth watched Max's expression as he stopped by the agent.

"I don't really care what Tempe thinks," Max said, his voice mixed with pain and fury, "I am going to kill the man that did this to my baby!"

"That's not a good idea Cherie," Caroline said approaching them with a bunch of files in her hands, "I really don't think a jury is going to let you off the hook again."

Max growled, "I really don't care right now."

Caroline nodded at the man in pity, she understood what he was going through at the moment; it didn't constitute murder, but she understood his feeling. Turning to Booth she said, "Jeremy Williams' lawyer and I met a few minutes ago. He is going to plead guilty to all charges." She paused, wondering if she should continue or not. Deciding it was probably best if she did, she said, "of course, if Dr. Brennan dies he has a murder charge on his hands, so he might change his mind."

Both Booth and Max visibly tensed up at Caroline's words. Booth was the first to speak, "thank you Caroline," he murmured weakly, "Is there anything else?"

Caroline nodded, "until further notice he," she pointed at Max, "is not allowed 100 yards from the prison where Jeremy Williams is being held." At those words it looked as if Max was about to argue. "Don't even try to talk me out of this Cherie," she told him, "I am doing this for your own good." With that, Caroline walked out of the hospital leaving Booth worried and Max harmless.

**I have not updated this in a week. Terrible, I know. However like I mentioned earlier, **_**Home**_** is taking precedence right now. I now know what is going to happen in this story. It's probably a little out there… I don't know. If you want more of this story… review. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth entered the room and was surprised to see how young the boy actually looked. They said he was only seventeen, but actually seeing him, sitting before him made it all the more real. Seventeen. This young man had his whole life ahead of him. He could have grown up to be great. Now he was stuck in a high security prison facing multiple charges including reckless operation of a vehicle, drug and alcohol misuse, and quite possibly murder charges. He prayed that the last charge would not come up. For if it did… well, he wasn't even going to think about that.

Booth entered the room and nodded for the security guard to leave him alone with the kid. The guard nodded, and gave Booth a sad smile. He knew both Booth and Dr. Brennan. They had been here enough for him to strike up a few conversations. He knew that Booth was going through a difficult time. He left the room, but made sure to stay close at hand. Who knows what Booth would do to this kid… with Dr, Brennan involved; let's just say he was glad he was not in the kids' situation.

Booth sat down in a chair across from Jeremy Williams. He sat and just stared. This was the bastard responsible for Bones being in the hospital. This was the bastard that had walked away without a scratch on his body after the accident. This was the bastard that Booth wished was dead.

Jeremy looked at the man sitting across from him. He instantly felt a sickening sense of dread. He immediately knew that this man had something to do with the car accident he had caused; probably a friend or loved one of the woman in the car. He gulped, from the look the man was giving him he was almost certain that he was a loved one.

Booth could see that the kid was beginning to sweat. Good. He now had him exactly where he wanted him. "Jeremy Williams," he spoke slowly to the kid. Jeremy looked up at him as if he was about to say something, but Booth rose his hand to stop him. He did not want this kid to talk. "I am Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI-"

"FBI?" Jeremy squeaked, the fear in his voice blatantly evident. He knew he was in big trouble, but he did not expect the FBI to be involved.

"Yes FBI," Booth said, staring him down. Neither man moved. They just sat there looking at each other, sizing each other up. Finally Booth continued, "drug use, alcohol consumption, reckless driving," he listed, flashing Jeremy an evil glance with each word he said. "Do you see something wrong with this picture?"

Jeremy was intimidated by this man. His voice came out in a squeak, "I never used drugs before."

Booth slammed his hands on the table, alerting the guards on the outside of the room, and making Jeremy look as if he was about to cry. "Do you think I give a damn about that!" Booth yelled, his face inches from Jeremy's. At this, Jeremy started to cry. "One time is all it takes. And because of the one time you chose to use drugs, a innocent woman is in the hospital, fighting for her life as we speak." Jeremy sobbed as Booth continued, "let alone drinking. I am aware that you told the police officers at the scene of the crime that you quote are a good drunk; you can drive very well under the influence of alcohol. That sounds to me like you have drunk many times in the past."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Jeremy said quietly between sobs.

Booth gave out a menacing laugh. "tell me about it." He stood up and towered over the cowering teen. "Temperance Brennan, the woman in that car that you hit," he clarified, "is my girlfriend." He looked down at the kid, his eyes full of fear, "if anything happens to her I will personally guarantee that you will have life in prison. You are seventeen; you will be charged as an adult. First degree murder can result in the death penalty." He looked at Jeremy who was shaking uncontrollably. The bastard deserved this. "I will personally make your life a living hell, and I know a handful of other people who will too. Her father murdered the director of the FBI when he threatened her and her brother; if something happened to her he will make sure he takes care of you as well." Jeremy whimpered; no doubt at all he was terrified. "You better just pray that she survives." With that, Booth turned and Walked out of the door, slamming the door behind him and leaving the seventeen year old boy in the cold, damp cell meant for cold-hearted criminals.

**I actually updated before Sunday! I have this whole story planned out. If everything goes as planned there will be 35 chapters. I don't know about the story truthfully; but I have already decided that what I have planned is what's going to happen… final. It seems that once I get an idea in my head, I can't let go of it. Anyways… please review. If I get enough I'll update again tomorrow! Ultimately, it is your choice.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Three months have passed since the fateful day of the accident, and there was still no improvement in Brennan's condition. She was still in a coma, and frankly, things were not looking too good.

Everyone made sure that somebody was always by her side; they did not want her to wake up, or die, alone. During the day, the squints would take their turn staying with her; and from 5:00p.m to 7:00a.m, Booth would stay by her side.

That's where he would stay hour upon hour, right by Brennan's bedside, holding her hand and whispering to her encouraging words. She was going to make it through this. Booth was sure of it. Temperance Brennan is a strong woman; she is not going to let an accident bring her down. She would be ok. She had to be. He honestly doesn't know how he would be able to continue living his life if she didn't wake up.

After a quick dinner in the hospital's cafeteria, Booth took a hurried shower in the bathroom of Brennan's hospital room. All the dressers in her room were filled with his clothes. In fact, he had not been home since right after the accident. This was his nightly routine. He settled down in the rollaway bed situated by Brennan's bed that the nurses had brought in for him after feeling sorry for him day after day. He gently grabbed the love of his life's hand and began to drift into sleep.

"Booth," he was awoken some time later. He opened his eyes and saw Angela standing in the doorway to the room.

"What are you doing here Ange?" Booth asked groggily, "it's the middle of the night. I thought they weren't going to let anybody else in here after visiting hours?"

Angela got a confused look on her face and then informed the tired agent, "Booth, it is 7:30. I came because it is my day to be with Bren."

Booth shot up in the bed. "It's 7:30?" Angela nodded. "Shit!" he exclaimed. "My boss is going to kill me. He was mad enough that I took those two weeks off right after the accident; he made it perfectly clear that I could not miss any more work for the time being unless it is an emergency." Booth rushed out of the bed and whipped off his shirt to begin changing into his work attire.

Normally in this situation, Angela would ogle Booth's incredibly toned body. However, in this situation, she felt it was best to respect him, and her best friend, by turning away from Booth as he was dressing and begin to move Booth's bed out of the way and grab her chair to move besides Brennan's bedside.

Both Booth and Angela were interrupted from their mission by the doctor clearing his throat as he walked into the room. "Perfect," he said entering the room, "just the two people I needed to talk to."

Booth was putting on his tie and Angela was sitting next to Brennan in the chair. They both froze at the doctor's words and began to look at him intently, just waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

"You might want to sit down," the doctor motioned towards Booth, and against his better judgment, he complied.

"What is it doctor?" Booth asked respectfully, but still with enough of an edge to his voice to let the doctor know that he was in a hurry.

"As I'm sure you are both aware, it has been a little over three months since this accident," the doctor began, "and I wanted to talk to you both about the possibility of terminating the life support."

Booth's eyes bugged out of his head and Angela looked as if she was about to blow a fuse. "No!" Both of them responded at the same time.

The doctor sighed, he often got this reaction. "I understand your feelings, but I want to inform you that the chances of her making it out of this coma is less than 5 percent."

Angela gasped in shock, and the tears began to pour uncontrollably down her face. Booth looked as if he would strangle the doctor for just even saying that to him. "No," Booth told the doctor, "Bones is strong. She is going to make it out of this."

The doctor shook his head, "Mr. Booth," he tried to comfort him, "I realize the pain you and all of Dr. Brennan's friends are going through; but I feel the need to tell you that only 20 percent of comatose patients wake up after the first month. The odds continue to decrease drastically after that. By the time 6 months roll around, she will only have a 1 percent chance of waking up."

"So you are suggesting we pull the plug?" Booth growled at the doctor, "Give up on her?"

"No, Mr. Booth," the doctor sighed, this was one of the hardest parts of his job, "I'm just saying that you need to make a choice. Think about what she would want. Would she want to spend the rest of her life laying in this hospital bed unable to move, think, hear, see? Maybe you should just let her move on to the life after this one."

Booth shook his head adamantly, "Bones does not believe in an afterlife, heaven, or hell," Booth told the doctor. "She believes that once you die you are gone. Forever. She would not want me to give up on her."

The doctor sighed, "but do you, Mr. Booth, believe in an afterlife? Heaven? hell?" He looked up at the man who looked as if he was going to break down at any given moment; miss Montenegro had already broken down and was sobbing uncontrollably in the chair. "Sometimes," he continued to Booth, "you need to do what will be best for the person. Sometimes they don't know what that is. Sometimes, we need to help our loved ones get through." He looked at Booth and saw that he was done here for the time being, he got up and began to walk out the door. At the door he turned around and told the occupants of the room, "just think about that."

**I know it's been forever since I updated this. Hopefully I'll update this story again tomorrow. The story will begin to pick up in 2 chapters. The next chapter is going to be Parker visiting Brennan at the hospital. The chapter after that I will reveal what I plan to do with Brennan. Of course, as you probably already know, the more reviews I get the faster I will update this story (I am almost finished with home; 12 more chapters!). I hope you are enjoying this story… Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Daddy is Dr. Bones awake yet?" Parker Booth asked his father from the back seat of Booth's SUV.

Booth sighed and contemplated what he was going to tell his son. It was not easy to tell a 7 year old that his favorite person in the world; besides mommy and daddy, of course, was in a coma. "Yeah bub," Booth replied to the child, "Dr. Bones is still sleeping."

Parker was quiet for a few moments, thinking long and hard about what was happening. "Daddy," Parker asked, "if Dr. Bones is going to be asleep for a long long time, why do we have to go visit her."

Booth was at a loss for words. How was he supposed to explain this situation to a kid who has just only started kindergarten? "Well," Booth tried to explain the best he could, "sometimes people go into a deep sleep when they get hurt-"

"Like Dr. Bones because she was in a car accident?"

"Right bub," Booth acknowledged. "However, just because they are asleep doesn't mean they can't hear us." He glanced in the review mirror at his son, who was deep in thought, trying to grasp the concept that his dad was trying to explain. "It's kind of like they are sleeping on the outside, but on the inside they are awake and can hear what we are saying," Booth tried to clarify.

Parker nodded, thinking he understood. "So Dr. Bones can hear us, even though she is sleeping?"

"I hope so, bub," Booth said quietly, "I really hope so."

The rest of the trip was driven in silence. Booth was not in the mood to talk, and Parker was smart enough to realize when his daddy was not in the mood for talking. When they arrived at the hospital, Booth parked the SUV in the parking garage and took Parker by the hand and lead him towards Bones' room.

"Are you sure Dr. Bones will like these?" Parker worriedly asked his father; his hands filled with a vase of daffodils and daisies. Parker looked up at his dad eagerly. He wanted so bad to please Dr. Bones, because maybe if he made her happy, she would wake up and make him and his daddy happy.

"Booth smiled at his son's eagerness and nodded his head, "I am positive Bones will love them because they came from you."

Parker smiled and ran into the room when his dad opened the door. Once in the room, he walked slowly; because Booth warned him about all the important machines and how you could not break them; over to the bedside table and placed the vase of flowers on it. "Hi Dr. Bones," Parker said grabbing Brennan's hand. He was a little scared. Her hand was cold and limp; not at all like her hand felt the last time he held her hand when at the park. However, he knew everything would be ok; that Dr. Bones felt and looked differently due to her long sleep. He couldn't wait for her to wake up, he had so much to tell her.

"Bub," Booth said, coming up behind Parker and placing his hands on his shoulders, "why don't you tell Bones about your day at school."

Parker nodded and began to recite the same story he had shared with Booth earlier in the day. "-and then Mrs. Atwell gave Reese a time out for putting his buggers in Amy's ice cream," Parker finished his anecdote.

Booth couldn't help but smile at his little boy. He looked so at ease talking to Bones, despite the fact that she was still hooked up to all the life support machines, and that she wasn't here to talk back to him.

The next thing that Parker said brought tears to Booths eyes, and made him realize just how lucky he was to have such a wonderful child.

"Dr. Bones," Parker said, reaching up to gently place a kiss on Bone's forehead, "I love you, and I miss you. I know daddy does too." Booth noticed that Parker was trying to stifle the tears that was threatening to fall from his face. "I hope you wake up soon so that me and daddy can tell you how much we love you and miss you, and that you can make me your macaroni and cheese. Just between you and me," Parker whispered still loud enough for Booth to make out, "Daddy is not the best cook."

Booth laughed and went over towards Parker. "Are you ready to go bub," he asked him, "your mom is probably waiting for you."

Parker nodded and kissed Bones one more time on the cheek. "I love you Dr. Bones, get better."

Booth smiled and bent down to place a kiss on his love's hair. He hated to leave her alone like this but Parker really needed to get home, and no one from the squint squad was available right now. Oh well, it will only be twenty minutes. "I love you Bones," Booth whispered, "I promise I'll be right back."

**So that was this chapter. I was not going to write this chapter tonight, but at about 9:00 I decided I should, considering I want to get to the next chapter tomorrow. Like I said earlier, the next chapter will reveal what happens to Brennan. Like always, review. The more reviews, the more likely I am to update again tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

She heard the voices fade and the footsteps leave. She was once again all alone. But, that's how things were with her. Ever since her parents and brother left her she has been alone. Nobody cared for her, and she doubts no one ever will. In her mind she couldn't help but wonder who the voices belonged to. Her guess was the doctors, even though the one voice sounded way too young to be a doctor. She wishes she could have heard the beginning part of the conversation, but unfortunately, she regained awareness just as whoever was in the room was leaving.

She figured she was in the hospital. That much she could deduce due to the smell and the sounds. Why she was in the hospital? She does not have a clue. She decided to try to open her eyes. Try was the key word here. A simple, easy task, one that most people wouldn't even think about seemed to take an immense amount of power to accomplish. Finally, she saw a flicker of light and assumed that she had succeeded in her task. She quickly shut her eyes again; that seemed to be so much easier than keeping them open. However, she was not one to give up, so she attempted to open her eyes again. This time the room seemed to come in focus. She blinked a few times and then looked at her surrounding.

Yup, she was definitely in a hospital. But again, she had to ask herself why? She searched her mind for the details for the incident that landed her in this place, but her mind came up empty. At least she remembered who she was; at least she remembered her life. Maybe that was not such a good thing. She would be more than happy with not remembering her life. To say the least, her life had been hell. At least, the last four years have been.

Sighing, Temperance Brennan closed her eyes once again. Sometimes the world was so much easier to handle this way, darkness, her own little world.

She was brought back to reality with the sounds of footsteps approaching her bed. She quickly opened her eyes to see who had come. It did not come as a surprise to see that her visitor was a doctor.

The doctor, however, seemed very surprised to see her awake. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed. "Welcome back Temperance," the doctor told her, "I am going to ask you a few routine questions to gauge if their has been any damage to your brain and memory.

Temperance nodded, and said to the doctor in a raspy voice, "I remember everything just fine except the incident that brought me here. How long was I out for?" she asked.

The doctor responded, figuring this bit of information would not hurt anything. "You were in a car accident; you have been in a coma for three months.

"Three months?" Temperance questioned, "What about school? How will I be able to catch up?"

The doctor furrowed his brow, very confused by what she was saying. He decided to ask his first question, "Can you tell me what the year is?"

"Yes," she responded, "1996."

The doctor's eyes widened at her words. Did she just say what he though she just said? "Can you tell me about your life?" he asked her, praying that he had misheard her earlier answer.

"I am Temperance Brennan," she responded, "I am 20 years old, and a student at Northwestern. I am majoring in forensic anthropology and am hoping to get my doctorate soon."

The doctor nodded, this was much worse than he could have imagined. "What if I tell you that it is not 1996, you are a doctor, and you are also a world renowned anthropologist and best selling author?"

Temperance looked at the doctor as if he was crazy, "What are you talking about?" she asked him.

The doctor sighed, "Dr. Brennan, the year is 2010. You were in a bad car accident in January and it is now March."

Temperance shook her head, she could not believe that what the doctor was saying was true. "So you're saying that I can't remember the last 14 years of my life?"

The doctor nodded.

Temperance looked at his in shock. This was illogical and irrational. This could not be happening.

"Dr. Brennan," the doctor said, "I am going to give you a few minutes to let this news sink in. I am going to notify your friends and family that you are awake."

All she could do was nod in acknowledgement. It wasn't until the doctor was already out of the door when she thought, 'wait a second. What friends and family is he talking about?"

**I did not kill her. However, she is not totally back either. I realize this chapter is short, but I have to study the physiology of how muscles contract as well as memorize the location and function of 39 major muscles. Review please, it makes my day (and encourages me to update quicker.)**


	14. Chapter 14

** Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth walked back up to the floor of the hospital Bones was on. Over the past three months, he has walked these hallways so many times that he swears he could probably find his way around with his eyes closed. As he approached the nurse's station in the floor he noticed Bones' doctor standing talking intently to one of the nurses. He immediately felt his heart constrict. Something happened! Something happened to his Bones.

"What happened?" Booth yelled frantically, running up to the doctor. "I wasn't even gone 20 minutes; what happened?"

"Mr. Booth," the doctor said, "you need to clam down," he tried to sooth the agent. Nothing he said or tried worked.

"How can I calm down when the love of my life is laying in the room, in a coma for three moths, and something happened to her that you are not telling me about?"

The doctor sighed, there was no way he would be able to not tell this man, "Dr. Brennan woke up about 15 minutes ago."

Booth's eyes widened and he immediately rushed into her room, ignoring the doctors worthless attempts to try to slow him down. He entered her room and saw her lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Was she really awake? She looked almost exactly the same as when he had left; exactly the same as she had looked the past three months. However, as he began to approach her bedside, he noticed her eyelids beginning to flutter. "Bones," he whispered softly, placing his hand against her cheek.

At the sound of his voice, Brennan's eyes opened and she stared at Booth. Booth began to cry in joy. She was alive. She was awake. They could all finally get on with there life. "I'm so happy you are finally awake," he sobbed, "I've missed you so much." Booth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. To his dismay, he soon felt her body tense under his arms. He was confused by her reaction. She never turned down his hugs. Even when they were "just partners", she would take every opportunity she had to hug him. Now that she wasn't willingly hugging him back; well, it was really starting to worry him. "Bones," he whispered softly to her, pulling his arms away from her body, "is something the matter?"

Brennan stared into the chocolaty brown eyes of the man standing before her. Booth noticed the look in her eyes; fear. She was scared of him. Why was she scared of him? That scared him; the fact that there was fear in her eyes that could only be caused by him. "Who are you?" she asked, trying to hide the immense fear in her voice, but failing to do so miserably.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked slowly, not believing what he was hearing, "you don't remember me?"

Brennan shook her head, "should I know you?"

Booth felt tears come to his eyes. He was well aware that memory loss was common in coma patients, but he just never expected it to happen to her. "Do you remember anything Bones?"

"Why do you call me Bones?" she asked, trying not to panic. The doctors would not have let them into her room if he was a creeper, right?

"Your job," Booth explained, "you work with bones. You're my partner. Anything ring a bell?"

"I don't know what that means," Brennan states the familiar line he had heard so often in the early years of their partnership. He had not heard it as of late, probably because she was becoming more adept to the social aspect of the world. "I'm only 20, I am just taking classes to become a forensic anthropologist, I'm not one yet."

At this, Booth realized exactly the extent of what had happened to her. The last 14 years of her life had been erased from her memory. "I'll be right back," he told her awkwardly as he walked out of her room and saw the doctor standing by her door, looking at him sympathetically.

"I was trying to warn you," the doctor told Booth.

**I know this is very short, but I promise I will make up for it in the next chapter. I think most of you realize that the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. So please review, I really enjoy hearing what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Angela rushed into the hospital where Booth was waiting for her. Not far behind, the rest of the team followed suit. Even Max and Russ ran in with anxious looks on their faces.

After learning that Brennan had woken up from her three month coma, Booth had called everyone who was close to her. However, he had failed to tell them anything that was going on with her due to the fact that he did not want to explain the situation over the phone. So, Booth had told everyone the same thing, 'you need to get to the hospital now!'

It was no surprise that his words raised alarms in the others' minds. There friend was in a coma; how many things could, 'you need to get to the hospital now' mean? Basically, those words could mean one of two things: either she woke up, or she dies. Unfortunately, human nature tends to make the mind think the latter in these types of situations.

So that is why Angela was running to Booth wailing, "What happened?" She was crying, and it was obvious she was thinking of the worst possible scenario.

Booth desperately tried to calm her down; at least until the rest of the crowd gathered around. He only wanted to say what he had to say once and even then it might be a little difficult for him to explain what had happened. Once everyone was present, Booth began to explain the reason why he called everyone here in such a hurry. "She woke up," he quietly told them.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and Angela even began to cry tears of happiness. She was so happy her best friend was ok. There was not a dry eye in the room. Everyone was relieved that she was finally awake. It was about time for things to get back to normal.

It was Sweets who realized that Booth was the only person in the room who was not celebrating. His smiled faltered and he looked up at the agent, "what else is there?" he asked him solemnly, "what are you not telling us?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and went perfectly still. Could there be something else, something bad that Booth was keeping from them? They all looked up at him expectantly.

Booth sighed, here came the hard part. "She woke up, he repeated his earlier words, "she is responsive, and over all, everything seems fine." The crowd could feel a 'but' looming in the air. "But," Booth continued, "she does not remember anything that has happened in the past 14 years. Everybody's eyes grew wide at this statement. "To her, she is still 20 years old, scared, and alone."

Everyone was shocked. Angela began to sob at this realization, and Max and Russ looked down to the floor, looking ashamed. "So she doesn't remember any of us?" Angela asked the question they all were thinking through her shaky breaths.

"No," it was Russ who spoke the next words, "she knows us," he motioned towards him and his father who looked as white as a sheet, "she will just hate us because to her, we will still be just the father and brother that abandoned her.

Booth exhaled deeply. He didn't realize until now how true that statement was. She was going to have to relive through the hell that she had suffered in her past life. His heart broke for her, this was not going to be easy.

"So what do we do?" Cam asked Booth, trying to remain the strong leader in this situation.

Booth shrugged, "the doctor said we have two choices. We can either try to let her regain all the memories on her own; or we can walk her step by step through what we know of the past 14 years and try to refresh her memory that way."

Max shook his head adamantly. "So you mean to tell me that we will have to reopen closed wounds, hurt her again, in order for her to remember her life," he spoke for the first time since learning about his daughter's situation. "My god," he said putting his head in his hands, "she has been through so much hell in her life. Why does this have to happen to her as well?"

Booth wanted to agree with Max. Why did this have to happen to her? Many times in the past 20 minutes since he learned of the memory loss, he found himself asking God why he would do this to her? She has already been through so much! What did she do to deserve this? However, he knew that complaining and blaming God was not going to do her any good at the moment. They had to make a choice. Neither option would be a walk in the park, and neither options were totally guaranteed to work. It would be a risk, no matter what they chose to do, and she was their guinea pig. He looked at them expectantly, silently asking them what they thought they should do.

Sweets was the first to express his opinion, "in my professional experience, I have noticed that patients who have their memories thrust upon them often times experience some sort of mental break down." He sighed and continued, "however, it is also proven that the patient is more likely to regain their memories if someone does tell them the significant aspects of the missing time frame in there life."

Hodgins nodded, "I agree with Sweets, we need to help her remember."

Booth looked to the rest of the group who unanimously agreed. It was not going to be easy, but they were going to make Temperance Brennan remember the life she has forgotten.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be able to update constantly now since **_**Home **_**is finished. I am hoping to start another story tomorrow. I already have 2 stories all planned out. Well, we'll have to see which story I feel like starting tomorrow (one is 25 chapter, one is 75+ chapters). Anyways, please make my day… REVIEW!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Temperance Brennan looked up when she heard a knock on her door. She watched nervously as a man and a woman entered her room cautiously. She did not recognize either of them, but that was not saying much seeing as she did not recognize or remember anybody. "Do you need something?" she asked timidly, wondering to herself who these people were.

The woman smiled at Brennan, trying to ease her obvious discomfort. "Dr. Brennan," she said, "it is good to see you finally awake."

Next, the man came up to her and grasped her hand saying, "I realize this is probably really weird and frustrating for you. Just make sure you realize that your friends are here for you every step of the way." He let go of her hand and said to her, "we are here for you Dr. B."

Temperance was shocked to say the least. She had friends? She kind of found this all hard to believe. She did not know what to think of all these people. Were they really her friends? Was their whole purpose to intimidate her? Were they here to mock her? She could honestly see that being there main objective. That is what everyone else in her life has done to her; hurt her.

The man and woman both saw the look of discomfort that crossed their friend's face. The woman tried to assure her, "you are aware that you have memory loss, right?" Temperance nodded, and she continued, "We are your friends, and we are bound and determined to help you remember everything about your past that you have forgot. No, we are not professionals at this type of thing, and we honestly have no clue what we are doing; but we care about you and want you to return to normal."

Temperance nodded. The woman sounded sincere; perhaps they were telling her the truth. She looked up at her, and in a hoarse voice asked, "who are you?"

The woman smiled. Brennan was not just shutting them out; they were making some improvement. She answered, "I am Dr. Camille Saroyan, but you can call me Cam. I am your boss at the Medico Legal lab at the Jeffersonian Institute."

Temperance furrowed her brow in confusion. "Isn't that a little unprofessional?" she asked, "having me use your first name when you are my boss?"

Cam could not help but smile at this. This sounded like something Dr. Brennan would say. "Well," she answered her question, "we are friends first; colleagues second. That is what makes our team so great."

Temperance accepted the answer. She did not know for certain if she totally agreed with it, but she did accept it. She turned to the man who was still standing by her bed silently, "and who are you?" she asked him directly.

The man chuckled. Brennan was always very direct; it was one of the many things he admired about her. "I am Dr. Jack Hodgins. I work with bugs, soil, slime, mold; pretty much anything of that sort. I am also the lab's expert experiment designer as well as our number one conspiracy theorist."

Cam couldn't help but roll her eyes at the last part of Hodgin's statement.

Temperance looked at Cam and Hodgins incredulously. There was one question weighing in her mind that she needed to ask. "Who was that man that was in here earlier?"

The other two people in the room smiled at each other. It was funny that even with memory loss, she still feels connected to him. "That would be agent Booth," Cam answered her question.

Temperance looked up at her and asked, "where is he?"

Cam gave Hodgins a knowing look and responded, "The doctors are only allowing two people to be in your room at one time. Hodgins and I got the first shift, and in a few minutes, some of the others will come in. We will try to reboot your memory once the doctor gives us the ok for us all to be in your room at one time. We feel that is something we all need to be there for."

Temperance nodded. For a reason she had absolutely no idea why, she seemed to feel a strange sense of calmness wash over her whenever that agent Booth was in the room with her. Who was this man? She pushed that thought to the side and looked up at her so called friends. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked them. When they both nodded their approval, she continued, "you guys obviously think highly of me, I couldn't imagine you going through all this trouble if you didn't, but tell me, what do I think of you?" She saw an unreadable look cross over there face and she quickly added, "I want you to tell me the truth. Your honest opinion, not just what you think I would want to hear."

Hodgins was the first to reply to that question. "Well Dr. B," you love us all, in your own way."

Temperance raised her eyebrows at him, silently asking him what that was supposed to mean.

Hodgins tried to explain, "all of us are your friends. It's just we are all at a different level in your eyes. For example: Booth is at the top of your list-"

Temperance cut him off there, "why is that?" she asked.

Hodgins began to mumble. He did not want to be the one who told her that she was dating her FBI partner. He had to do that.

Cam sensed Hodgins' discomfort and jumped in for him, awarding her with a thankful look from Hodgins. "Out of all the people you will see today, I am probably your least favorite."

"Why?" Temperance asked, shocked that she would admit something like that to her.

Cam chuckled, "because you have no respect for authority." Upon seeing the look that crossed Brennan's face, Cam quickly added, "Which is a good thing for you. You are your own person, and you were never about to let me boss you around. Especially when you were here longer than me."

Temperance smiled sympathetically at Cam. "I am sorry for being so hard on you."

Cam waved her hand dismissively, "oh you do not realize how much I have grown to enjoy it. I wouldn't want it any other way."

After a few more minutes, there was a knock on the door and Hodgins said, "it looks like Ange and Booth are a little impatient to see you. We better get going."

They each gave her a small, awkward hug, and then left her alone again to meet 2 more people she has no recollection of ever knowing.

**Next chapter will be Booth and Angela. The most interesting stuff is still to come. The more reviews I get, the quicker it will come. REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

The door opened a few minutes after Cam and Hodgins left the room and Temperance saw agent Booth and another woman she did not recognize enter the room. Temperance smiled up at them timidly, waiting to see how they would react compared to Cam and Hodgins.

The unfamiliar woman yelled, "Sweetie!" upon entering the room, and ran over to her and gave her an awkward hug.

Temperance tensed in the woman's arms, and the woman quickly pulled away realizing that her friend was not very comfortable in this situation. "I'm sorry sweetie," she said as she pulled her arms away. "I forgot that you-" she froze, unable to say the words that were coming to her mind. Memory loss! She could not believe her best friend has memory loss.

"It's ok," Temperance tried her best to assure the woman, who she assumed was her friend, that everything would be ok. "I don't mind."

The woman smiled sadly, knowing that that was not the case. She knew her best friend, and at the moment she was acting like the first time they had ever met. Back then she was sad, alone, and convinced that there were no good people in the world; let alone someone who would intentionally be nice to her and be her friend. It broke her heart that she had reverted back to that. Those days were not easy on her; it had taken a lot of effort on her own part to help Brennan open up. Now she would have to start that process all over.

She decided it was never too early to start, so she introduced herself, "I am Angela Montenegro. I'm the forensic artist at the Jeffersonian and I am also your best friend.

She felt a pain grip in her chest when she saw the confused look that washed over Brennan's face. It was almost as if she doubted it was possible for her to have a best friend. On second thought, that is probably exactly what she is thinking. Angela looked over to Booth, begging him to help her.

Booth quickly jumped to Angela's rescue. "I am Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI," he told Temperance. "Me and you have been partners for the past six years."

Angela shot Booth a look as if to ask him why he did not tell them that they are a couple.

Booth shot Angela back a look that silently told her that the last thing he wanted to do was freak Brennan out. He would wait for a little bit, and tell her when the time was right.

Temperance looked at the two people looking at each other. That was kind of creepy; it was like they were having a conversation with each other in their heads. Even though that was physically impossible.

"You are the man that came in right after I woke up?" Temperance asked Booth, already knowing what the answer to that question would be.

Booth smiled at the fact that she remembered something like that. "Yeah," he told her, "that was me."

Temperance nodded and looked at the two people in her room. "Can I ask you a question?" They nodded. "I asked Cam and Hodgins this same question, and I am curious as to how you are going to answer it."

Both Angela and Booth looked at each other, wondering what she would possibly ask them.

"I know how you think of me, but how do I think of you?"

Angela smiled and placed her hand softly on Brennan's shoulder. We are best friends Bren. You love me." She couldn't help but think of that fight they had right before her accident. Some very hateful things were said. Did Bren really love her? Should she tell the woman about the fight that they had?

Booth saw the uncertainty cross Angela's face, so he quickly cut in. "I am your favorite partner. You love me Bones!" He flashed his Booth charm smile at her.

Temperance looked up at Booth a little confused. "Bones?" she asked.

Booth smiled, "yeah, Bones. You are a forensic anthropologist. You spend your days working with Bones. I only saw it fitting that my name for you be Bones."

"Isn't that kind of demeaning?" she asked, wondering how in the world she would ever let anybody give her a nickname; let alone one such as Bones.

Booth shook his head. "Nah, you like it Bones."

"Don't call me Bones," she told him.

Angela smiled at the interaction going on between the two. It was just like old times, him calling her Bones, her yelling at him not to call her that. Boy, that brought back some memories of their first few weeks working with Booth.

Booth obviously caught the irony in that statement as well. "You love it, trust me Bones," he told her.

Temperance looked over at Angela, "he won't quit calling me that, will he?" she asked.

Angela shook her head no, "no matter how hard you try. And believe me, you tried hard for the first few weeks."

Booth smiled at Brennan and told her, "You are my Bones. Only I can call you that."

Temperance rolled her eyes at these words, but she couldn't help but feel at ease with the people around her. For the first time in a long time, she finally feels like she fits in; she finally feels as if she is part of a family.

**Finally got my laptop for college next year. Hopefully that means I will be able to write more without my brother and sister yelling at me that it is there turn for the computer. Oh well! I hope that tomorrow I will be able to update this chapter plus my new story, **_**Once in a Lifetime.**_** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know. REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Temperance was beginning to get a little tired of meeting all these new people. Sure, technically she already knew them, but memory loss is hell. She really did not want to meet anymore new faces until she had a good night's sleep; but according to Booth, there were still a few people left for her to see tonight. She sighed, might as well just get it over with. Besides, she really does not want to disappoint anybody.

She counted down the seconds until she heard another knock on her door. She quietly said come in and prepared her mind for seeing another new, unfamiliar face. However, what she saw was probably one of the last things she had expected. It turns out the next person who came through her door was not in fact some random person that she has no memory of ever meeting. No, she definitely has memory of him.

Russ. Her brother. The brother that abandoned her at the age of fifteen and basically put her into the foster system. She had to endure three years of hell in that system. Yes, she knew him! He was a familiar face. However, she wished it was someone she didn't know. The last thing she wanted to do was see her brother.

She must have shown the emotions on her face, because upon seeing her, Russ' face fell and he immediately got nervous and clammed up. "Tempe," he said timidly.

Temperance glared at her brother. She did not want to talk to him! She let that fact be known too, "I do not want to talk to you."

Russ sighed. He had a feeling this was coming. "Tempe, just listen to me, please," he begged.

Temperance narrowed her eyes. Why should she let him have the privilege of talking to her? He gave up that right five years; well technically more like 20 19 years now; when he walked out on her and left her with no one in this world to care about her. "I don't want to talk to you," she told him angrily.

Russ nodded, "That is understandable, considering what I've done to you; but you have already forgiven me for that." Russ looked into her eyes praying she would not give him the cold shoulder, "Tempe, please, believe me."

"How did we meet again?" Temperance demanded him.

Russ sighed. He really did not want to tell her this story now. It would break her heart.

"How did we meet again Russ?" Temperance said again, a hint of impatience in her tone.

Russ groaned. He knew sooner or later he would have to tell her; I guess the sooner came sooner than he had hoped. "We met again about 5 years ago."

Temperance nodded vigorously. "Why did you decide to come back then?"

"I got a call from agent Booth. He was checking in on me for you. You didn't want anything to do with me back then either."

"Then why didn't you just take my hint and stay away?" Temperance yelled at him. No doubt about it; she was angry. She did have a right to be so; he just hoped that she would find it in her heart to forgive him sooner or later.

"I'm getting there," Russ sighed in exasperation. "The first time he called I did not come back, but the second time… well, I felt as if I didn't really have a choice."

"Just get to the point Russ," Temperance said, annoyed with him for giving him the full story; right down to the most miniscule detail.

"Anyways," he continued, glaring at her, "I came back because Booth told me that your team had found our mother's remains."

Temperance's eyes grew wide, and it looked as if there were tears in her eyes. "Mom's dead?" she managed to choke out.

Russ just managed to nod his head.

Tears began falling down her face, and Russ moved in to comfort her. She pulled away from his embrace quickly, leaving him looking a little hurt and confused. "Tempe," he asked quietly, "what is wrong?"

"You never would have come to see me if that wouldn't have happened, would you?" She asked him, the hurt on her face evident to how she was feeling in her heart.

"Tempe-"

"No Russ," she argued, "I don't want to hear your futile arguments. The fact of the matter is you left me alone, now you can't come back. Simple."

Russ shook his head, "No!" he demanded, "you forgave me back then. I'm not going to let you ruin what you and I have now."

"Russ," she said softly, "you ruined this yourself. This is all your doing. Now please get out."

Russ felt defeated. He wasn't going to give up this easily; however, she really did look very tired at the moment. Perhaps it would be better if he let her sleep on it. Maybe, just maybe, she would have a change of heart overnight. He stifled back a laugh that was trying to escape. His sister change her mind! That was almost unheard of. When she made a decision, she went through with it. No, if he wants Tempe to forgive him, he is going to have to work for it.

"Goodnight Tempe," Russ said, walking towards the door, "I really do love you."

He reached the door and was a step outside into the hall when he heard his sisters voice calling him back in. "Russ wait!"

He did an about face and turned towards her, "what is it?" he asked.

Temperance looked at him and simply stated, "What about dad?"

**Sorry I did not update yesterday. I had the time- it snowed and we were off school (definitely was not expecting that). So, I had the time, I just chose to sleep practically the whole day (which was really nice). Hopefully I'll get a chapter of **_**Once in a Lifetime**_** up yet tonight, and then I hope to be able to update both of my stories tomorrow. Of course, this depends on the reviews I get.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"What about dad?" Russ asked his sister, who still looked as if she wanted to strangle him.

"Is he alive?" she asked him, "What happened to them? Why did they leave me?" The last question came out in a voice that was so weak and defenseless; Russ doubted that could belong to his sister.

"Tempe," Russ went over to her bedside again and gently placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed. To his surprise she did not move her hand away from his. "I want to tell you everything, but that means you will have to listen to me and not kick me out."

Brennan nodded, "I will listen to you. I promise." She could not help but add as an afterthought, "that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you, and once you finish telling me what happened, I am going to want you to leave."

Russ smiled. That sounded like Tempe. "Like I previously mentioned, it started about four years ago. A skull had come up from bone storage to be identified. It was later found to be our mothers. You determined it to be a murder, and you and Booth were adamant on finding out what happened to her."

"When does dad come in to this," Temperance demanded.

"Calm down," Russ told her, "I am getting to that, slowly. You need to know the whole story for it to make any sense."

Temperance sighed, "Russ, I really am tired. Can you please just tell me if dad is alive, and what happened to him? You can tell me the whole story later."

Russ nodded his head. It was probably best if he just listened to her, seeing as she is noticeably still mad at him. "Dad is alive," Russ told her.

Temperance drew in her breath, and then muttered quietly, "I don't know what would have been worse, knowing he is dead or knowing he is alive and he never came back for me."

"Tempe-" Russ tried to reassure her.

"No Russ, it is true. If he is alive he never came back for me. He made me live through 3 years of foster care. Do you know how much like hell foster care could be?"

Russ felt his heart breaking. He knew his sister had lived through more than anybody should ever have to live through just during her years in foster care, but she never told him exactly what had happened. Honestly, he doesn't really want to know what had happened.

"Maybe I could explain better," both Russ and Temperance looked up at the new voice. They looked over to the door and Max walked in.

Temperance was confused. She did not recognize this man, but yet it felt as if she should know him. "Who is he?" she whispered to her brother.

Russ looked at her in disbelief and then remembered that their father had changed his look in order to escape from the law. He looked up at Max silently letting him know that the ball was in his court now and that he would have to deal with the pain he caused her.

"Tempe," Max said softly, "I never meant to hurt you when I left. I did it to protect you."

Temperance looked up at the man, confused for a moment, but then his words sunk in and she realized exactly who he was. "Daddy?"

"Yes baby," Max said, bending down to kiss his daughter's cheek, "I'm here, and I love you. You gave us all quite the scare; we thought," he stopped for a second to regain control over his emotions. "We thought you would never wake up."

"Daddy." Temperance said again in awe. It was obvious that she was very shocked to see her father here. "When did you come back for me?"

Max sighed, he knew she would not like the answer he had for her, "a few months after you and Russ were reunited."

Temperance nodded. It was no surprise that he only came back after her brother came back. "Leave," she said very quietly, but her voice full of the most deadly venom, "I don't want to talk to you," she looked over at Russ, "either of you."

"Tempe-" Russ tried again, but he was cut off by her demanding voice filling the room.

"No! Get out! I don't need either of you! I want to be alone. You both abandoned me before, it shouldn't be that hard to do again. Just get the hell out of my room!"

Max nodded over to Russ, letting him know that it was time to leave. It was best that they respected her wishes. He watched as Russ walked out of the room, and turned to look at his daughter again. She turned away from them, and even though he could not see her face, he could see her body shaking in agony. "I love you baby girl," he told her, laying his hand on her back and gently massaging it just like he did when she was a little girl. "We are leaving for the night because you asked us to; but we are never going to abandon you again. Like it or not, you are stuck with us until the day we die. Everyone will be back in the morning to share some important memories with you. I will explain everything to you then."

He bent over and kissed her head, then walked out of the room leaving Temperance to cry alone. She cried herself to sleep that night for the first time since her days in foster care.

**I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. The next two chapters will be Angela coming to comfort her friend, and some important memories relived (let me know if you want any specific memories to be mentioned; and her reactions to them.) After that the plot will take off. Please let me know your opinions on this story. Remember, if you review I update tomorrow.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

It was after hours in the hospital, but Angela really did not care. She was going to be there for her best friend, no matter what. Brennan was obviously going through a difficult time; she had kicked everyone out and refused to let anyone talk to her. Angela knew that right now she needed someone to be with her; to let her know that she was not alone through this all. Being her best friend, she figured that responsibility fell to her.

She walked into Brennan's room and instantly noticed the sleeping form of her best friend. She quietly walked over to the chair that sat beside the bed, careful to not wake her up. She watched her friend as she slept and couldn't help but send up a prayer of thanks that she was no longer in a coma. She still blamed herself for the accident. There was no doubt in her mind if they had not gotten in that disagreement Brennan never would have been in that accident.

Now the only thing she had to decide was to tell Brennan about the argument. On the one hand, if she did not bring it up, she might not ever remember and the situation would never come up again. However, on the other hand, if Brennan would happen to remember the argument she might get even madder that she kept it from her. Angela sighed. She did not know what she should do.

Angela must have sighed louder than she originally thought, for she noticed Brennan stirring in her bed. After a few moments, Brennan opened her eyes and noticed Angela sitting by her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Angela.

"I'm here to keep you company," Angela responded, "I don't want you to be alone."

"I thought I asked to just be left alone," she said quietly, almost as if she was talking to herself, "I do not need anybody to take care of me."

"Yes you do Sweetie," Angela told her gently. "You are not alone in this world. We are all here for you. Me, Booth, Cam, Hodgins; even your dad and Russ are here for you. You just have to let us be part of your life. You have to open up to us."

Brennan looked at her friend in the eyes, and at that moment Angela knew she could not tell her about their argument. It would hurt her. She would already have a hard enough time opening up to them as it is, she would not need the knowledge that her so called best friend was the reason she had the accident in the first place; that would just make her shut them out even more than she was already doing. She would just have to deal with the consequences later; she could not deal with her friend hating her now.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Brennan asked her, the insecurity in her words painfully obvious.

"Because I love you. We all do," Angela responded to her question.

Brennan smiled at Angela's words, "thank you,and "she said sincerely," for being here for me."

"Anytime Bren," Angela told her, "you just need to let us help you."

Temperance nodded and responded, "I will try, but it is not as easy as you may think."

Angela laughed, "Sweetie, I know it is hard. I have been your best friend for over 6 years. I know the hard times you went through; how hard it is to open up to people; you just need to trust us. If not everyone, at least trust me and Booth."

At the mention of Booth's name, Temperance couldn't help but smile. It didn't go unnoticed by Angela either. Upon seeing this, Angela broke out into a big grin. "You have feeling for that stud muffin Booth, don't you?" she asked her friend.

A confused look came across Brennan' face, "I don't know what that means," she said quietly.

Angela rolled her eyes at Bren's words. They were really going back into the past with that. "You think you might have feelings for agent Booth, don't you?" Angela tried her best to clarify.

Temperance looked up at Angela, the guilt that she indeed thought that shone across her face, "what is he to me?" she asked Angela, "Agent Booth that is," she felt the need to clarify.

Angela could not help but smile at her words. To her, this was the world showing her that Booth and Brennan were indeed meant to be together; if even with amnesia she still has a hunch that the two of them are more than just friends. To her, that was fate. "I would tell you everything," Angela explained to Temperance, "but if I do I am scared Booth will be furious at me. He wants to be the one to tell you about you and him."

Temperance sighed, a look of fear passing over her features, "so there is a me and him?"

Angela groaned, she had better just shut her mouth before she goes too far and says something that Booth would not want her sharing. "Sweetie it's late," Angela said, desperately trying to change the subject, "we should get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"What is happening tomorrow?" Brennan asked.

"You are going to regain some of your memories."

Temperance nodded, and closed her eyes and begin to drift back to sleep. Before she succumbed to the darkness, she quietly said in a voice that was pleading, "you are going to stay here with me, aren't you?"

Angela smiled. Bren actually wanted her to be with her; that was a definite start to the road of recovery. "Yes," Angela replied quietly, grasping her friends and squeezing slightly, "I am always here for you."

**Next chapter is the memories (I still need ideas for memories for each person to share with her.) After that I promise things will start to move along. (Don't worry, there will be B&B interaction coming up in the near future.) Please review. I need to know people are still reading this. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

The next day all of Brennan's friends and family gathered in her hospital room in order to help her relive some of her more important memories. They each knew some of the things they had to tell her would not be the easiest to say; but at the same time, they knew it was an essential part of her life, and it made her who she is… or was.

Temperance was nervous, to say the least. She was about to get memories shoved back her that she has no recollection of ever occurring. It was going to be one long and stressful day.

Nobody said much of anything, they were just as nervous as Temperance was. They all looked at each other to determine who would begin dishing out the memories. It was Russ who finally had the guts to go first.

"I guess I can go first," he said, "considering I have already started to tell you the memory I need to share with you."

Temperance nodded and settled in to listen to her friends and family recount her memories for her.

"As I already said," Russ began, "A skull had come up from bone storage to be identified. It was later found to be our mothers. You determined it to be a murder, and you and Booth were adamant on finding out what happened to her. That is when Booth contacted me and told me about our mom. He pretty much threatened me to come back to DC to see you. Needless to say, you were pretty mad, seeing me like that for the first time in years. You still blamed me for everything, and… let's just say you and I did not get along quite so well. In fact, you smacked me when I told you that Temperance is not your real name."

Brennan's eyes widened at this news, and Russ groaned, remembering she did not remember that conversation at all. "What do you mean Temperance is not my real name?" she questioned, looking at her brother, and then at her father.

Max looked at Russ and said, "just keep going, I will explain that to her when it is my turn to relive the past few years."

Russ nodded and continued to tell his sister about the case which brought them back together. "Eventually," he concluded the memory, "you came and found me and asked me to stay with you for a few days at your apartment. It was there we both got our first contact with our father in over 15 years."

"What did he say?" Temperance asked, truly curious.

"He told us to stop looking, that we were in way over our heads with this," Russ answered.

Max cut in here, "this is a perfect time to pick up with my story." He looked at the other occupants of the room for their permission, and when they nodded he went on to tell his story. He told her about her mother and his' past as criminals, the name changes, and his trial. Temperance sat patiently through the whole thing, listening intently even though it was obvious that this was causing her pain. "What is the matter sweetheart?" Max asked as he saw the pain in his daughter's eyes.

"You and mom were bank robbers," she stated, a hint of tears showing in her voice, "you are a murderer. You came back just to leave me again. Then you convince me to lie for you at your trial in order to get you out of the death penalty. How do you expect me to believe that?" she asked him.

Max's heart clenched when he saw the pain he was causing her. He had hoped that they were over that, that they could finally just put the past in the past; but unfortunately, life did not work that way. "I know you're upset sweetheart," he tried to soothe her; who was now letting the tears fall down her face unrestrained.

"Can you please just leave," she asked the two actual family members she had in the room. "I just need some time to think; to process the information you gave me."

Max nodded and kissed her on the forehead. Before leaving he told her, "just know that your brother and I love you very much. When you get home look for a video you have that was from your mother. I don't know what is on it, but it helped you get through the first time this all happened, perhaps it will help you again." Max and Russ left the room, turning around one last time Max stated, just to be sure she knew, "I love you Tempe."

Temperance shook her head in disbelief at the things; everything; she had just heard. Wow, if she thought her life was messed up back then…

"Are you ready to hear the memories we have to share with you?" Booth asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She nodded, trying her hardest to focus her attention on the new thoughts that were to come before her.

Cam began with her memories. She explained about when she first became her boss, how they pretty much, more or less, hated each other. She explained how they had a misunderstanding over a case involving foster children, and how she was about to fire her. She also explained the 'get out of jail free cards' that Brennan has and how to use them.

Hodgins spoke next. He told of the time they were buried alive together by the gravedigger, the surgery she performed on him, and their attempts at expanding their survival time.

Angela recounted all of their 'girls night out', about the time the both inhaled a lot of meth, and when they had a huge fight over a piglet.

The situation regarding Zach was explained to her as well as the traumatizing karaoke incident. Finally, it was Booth's turn to recount his memories with her. He told her about their first case together, and then after that how she had blackmailed him in order to get active involvement in the cases. He told her about dancing in the apartment to Hot Blooded, and the incident with Kenton; the episode in New Orleans, and catching McVigor. He shared the memories of going undercover in Vegas as Roxie and Tony, and the mistletoe kiss. He recounted the time she asked for his baby, and 'I love you in an atta girls kind of way'.

After a long while, Booth finally got to his favorite memory. Instead of telling it, he decided to act upon it. He walked over to Brennan's bedside and planted a long kiss on her lips.

After a few moments, both pulled away from each other and Temperance got a huge smile on her face. She looked at him with a confused look on her face and asked him seriously, "So I am assuming you were lying when you said 'atta girl'?"

**I apologize if this chapter is boring. I was going to go into detail with each memory; but that would have taken me forever. The next chapter will be moving the plotline forward a bit; of course, the only way I will write a next chapter is if you all review this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth took a deep breath as he walked outside and felt the crisp breeze an warm sun beating down on him. He turned to the person standing next to him to make sure she was alright. After a little over four months in the hospital, Brennan was finally released. The only condition was that someone would have to be watching her at all times. That really wasn't a problem, considering he had been living with her for the past 3 months (before the accident.)

At his side Temperance was looking around the streets curiously, taking in her surroundings. She was able to walk with the help of a walker. The accident, as well as three months in a comatose state, made her muscles begin to deteriorate. In the month she had been in the hospital since waking up, she had attended stressful and critical physical therapy sessions to help her regain her ability to stand and walk. Usually, Booth accompanied her to these sessions. He was amazed by how strong willed this woman really is. The doctors say that within another 3-4 weeks she would have full mobility back, and everything would be back to normal.

Well… almost everything. She still had not gained back her memory. She had become more comfortable with everyone around her, but you could still see the hurt in her eyes every time her father or brother stopped in for a visit.

Booth sighed. He could only pray that in the end everything will turn out ok. He turned to Brennan who was staring intently at the streets and the people, "are you ready to go home?" he asked her.

She immediately nodded her head, and Booth helped her into his SUV and drove to Brennan's apartment; now their apartment.

Walking into the well furnished apartment, Booth watched as Brennan's eyes went wide in amazement. She walked into the room and began looking at all the priceless artifacts she had on display. "I live here?" she asked to no one in particular.

Booth chuckled, "you like it?"

Temperance gaped at him, "yes. I just don't understand how I could ever afford all of this."

Booth sighed sadly. In her mind, she was a 20 year old, still in college and without any family to help her make her way in the world. To her, the life of luxury she now lived was not even feasible.

"Well," Booth responded to her, "not everyone is a world renown anthropologist as well as a New York Times bestselling author."

Despite the fact that Booth had mentioned all this information to her over the past month, she still found it a little hard to believe that it could be true. However, looking around her apartment she figured he must be telling the truth.

Temperance began to make her way around the apartment, stopping in the guest bedroom that was now Parker's room. She remembered him telling her that he had 9 year old son. According to Booth, he was very fond of her. However, he chose not to let him visit her in the hospital for the fear that her not remembering him would be too much for a kid of his age to comprehend. "When can I meet him?" she asked Booth, who was walking behind her.

"Parker?" When she nodded Booth responded, "well, if it is ok with you, this weekend. Since I have not had him this past month, Rebecca is allowing for me to have him both this weekend and next weekend." He saw a look of panic cross her face and he quickly assured her, "of course, if you are not comfortable meeting him just yet, I can always take him-"

Temperance quickly cut him off, "no," she stated firmly, "no. I want to meet him. It's just-" the uncertainty in her face came back again. "It's just that I don't know if he will like me."

Booth smiled. "Bones," he said, wrapping his arms around her, "I already told you, Parker already loves you. To him you are the coolest, smartest person he has ever met. You are great with him. I can assure you that everything will be fine."

Temperance nodded and allowed herself to fall into Booth's warm embrace.

###

Later that night, after enjoying a nice meal that Booth picked up from Wong Foo's, it was time to get ready for bed. Brennan was to return to work to tomorrow, much to her dismay. She was worried that she would not do things right; in her mind she had not even went to graduate school after all, but Booth assured her that everything would be fine. He never thought he would see the day where he had to practically force Bones to go to work. Usually it was just the opposite; he had to force her to come home from work. Despite the fact that Booth always said that he would cherish the day this happened, he did not like the circumstances behind it one bit.

He heard her get out of the shower and settle into bed. He smiled at the thought that he would finally be able to sleep with her by his side again. He quickly got dressed and settled into the bed next to her. He turned off the lamp on the dresser by his side of the bed, and snuggled into his Bones' arms.

He tried to push from his mind the fact that he felt her tense when he pulled her close to him. He just snuggled closer, doing his best to assure her that he would always be their for her, and began to drift off to sleep. Suddenly he felt Brennan shoot up in bed, and he quickly turned the light I to see what the problem was.

"Sorry," she said quietly upon seeing that he was awake, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok. Bones," he said quietly observing the fearful look on her face, "what's the matter?"

She sighed, "I can't do this Seeley," she said, her voice full of regret.

"Can't do what?" he croaked, fearing the worse.

"It's just weird; sleeping in the same bed as you that is. I barely even know you and I-"

Booth put a finger up to her lips to quiet her doubts. He hated the fact that she felt this way, but he was not about to push her too far. "Hey," he said, gently massaging her shoulders to help relax the tension in them, "its ok. I don't want to push you. I'll go sleep in Parker's bed tonight; and any other night until you are ready for me to sleep here with you."

Temperance just nodded and watched in regret as he walked out of her room. "Thank you Seeley," she called to hm.

He turned around and whispered to her as he shut the door, "anytime Bones. I'd do anything for you."

He snuggled against the pillows of his son's bed wondering to himself why it had to be that whenever they took one step forward they moved two steps back.

** Happy Easter to everyone reading this. I can't stop writing, despite the fact that I really should be spending some time with my family. Oh well; it will all be worth it if you all review. I hope you are enjoying the story. Next chapter (I think) will be interaction with Parker. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Daddy, do we get to see Dr. Bones today?" Parker asked immediately as he jumped in his father's arms when Booth came to pick his son up from Rebecca's house. Parker was excited to finally be able to see his favorite person in the whole world, besides mommy and daddy of course, again. Ever since he learned that Dr. Bones woke up from her long nap as his daddy had called it, he had begged him to take him to see her. Finally, he was going to see her again.

"Yep Bub," Booth assured the boy in his arms, "we get to see Dr. Bones today."

Parker gave out a cheer of happiness and jumped down from his dad's arms, ran to give his mother a goodbye kiss, and run out to the car. He was ready to go NOW!

Rebecca looked at Booth as if to warn him not to give their son too much hope in the situation. He gave her a look back that told her he had the situation under control. "Have him back Sunday night by 8," she told him.

He waved his hand to let her know he had heard her, yet at the same time dismissing her, and went to join his son in his SUV.

As they drove back to his apartment, Booth knew exactly what he had to do. He interrupted Parker's happy nonsense singing and informed him that he had to have a talk with him.

Parker immediately got serious. He knew from experience that every time his daddy said that, he had something really important to say; usually something Parker did not like. "I'm listening daddy," the boy told his father.

Booth sighed; this was not going to be easy to explain to a kid. He took a deep breath and began, "Parker, you remember that Dr. Bones got in an accident and she had to be in the hospital for a long time?"

Parker nodded, "yeah," he said, "you said she was taking a really long nap and you took me to visit her and bring her flowers."

Booth nodded; sometimes kids were much smarter than adults gave them credit for.

Parker looked up at his dad, beginning to get a little worried, "she has woke up daddy," he asked, "hasn't she?"

Booth nodded quickly as he tried to reassure the boy. "Yes, she is awake now. But when she was in the accident she hurt her brain. Now she doesn't remember anything that happened before the accident."

Parker looked as if he was about to cry at that news. "You mean she doesn't remember me?" he asked, tears threatening to spill from his dark brown eyes.

"No. But that is why we have to take extra special care of her. To make sure she will remember us soon."

Parker nodded, excepting his father's answer, "ok daddy," the little boy replied, "I can do that."

###

"Dr. Bones!" Parker squealed as he entered the apartment and saw just the woman he has been waiting forever to see. He ran over to her and threw his arms around her legs, "I missed you Dr. Bones."

Temperance looked down at the boy, horrified. Booth had told her that his son was going to come over for a while, but she did not expect that he would be so friendly to her. She never really liked kids, and it seemed as if they never really liked her. She was surprised to see this little boy seemed to like her. She bent down to his level, "You are Parker?" she asked, a little unsure with what she should do.

Parker nodded eagerly, "daddy said you hurt your brain and you don't remember us.

Temperance nodded and sat down and tried to listen to the seemingly meaningless chatter that the boy was saying to her.

Later that night, Booth, Brennan and Parker sat down for supper. Temperance had been pretty quiet for most of the day. Booth knew it was due to her lack of comfort around children. All he could do was hope she would get her memory back really soon.

As they ate, Booth listened to Parker as he told them about his week at school. He looked over and saw Brennan moving her food around on her plate, not really eating anything. He knew she was uncomfortable; he just wishes he could do something… anything to make her feel more in place.

Before he could do anything he noticed Parker talking to her. "Dr. Bones," he asked, "if you don't remember daddy will you still marry him?"

Temperance gasped at the boy's words. Were she and Booth engaged before the accident? She did not recall him telling her that, and surly that would be something she would remember. She did not believe in marriage; it was an archaic ritual that she had once sworn she would never be a part of. What had happened to her?

Parker, not noticing the panic in Brennan's eyes continued, "because I really want you to be my second mommy."

This was too much for Temperance to take. Without saying a word she got up and ran out of the apartment, leaving a stunned Booth and a crying Parker in her wake.

"Why doesn't Dr. Bones like me anymore Daddy?" Parker asked, sobbing.

Booth put his arms around his son, trying to comfort him. "I don't know Bub," he responded, "it is just because her brain hurts."

Parker nodded, trying his hardest to understand how the smartest person in the world could hurt her brain to begin with. He decided just to not question his daddy. His daddy was the second smartest person in the world after all. He accepted the fact that Dr. Bones was going to hate him until her brain got better. The only way that would happen would be if his daddy fixed it. "Daddy can I go home now?" he asked, to Booth's dismay.

"What?" Booth asked, shocked. Usually his son did not want to leave.

Parker nodded, "I just want to go be with mommy right now. You need to help fix Dr. Bones so she does not hate me anymore."

** Please review. I will update much sooner if I get more reviews. The next chapter will go to Brennan and Angela's relationship. I can't get to that chapter however unless I get some reviews… REVIEW!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Come on Sweetie, we are going to have a great time tonight," Angela told her friend as she drove to one of her favorite 'hang out' places. She looked over and saw that Brennan looked a little uncomfortable.

Brennan had not wanted to go today, but Angela would not take no for an answer. So, she was stuck going what Angela had called clubbing with her best friend, who, incidentally, she does not have any memory of. Just her idea of a fun night. In all the memories she has of her life in college, it was filled with studying and working for classes. She does not have a single memory of going out partying, hanging out with friends, or even just taking a day off for herself to just relax. It's just not who she is; why would she be any different now?

Angela saw the discomfort in her friends' eyes. She always prided herself in being the one person who could read Brennan like an open book; well, at least until Booth came around. She always knew what her friend was feeling and likewise, how to get her more comfortable in certain situations. "Bren," she asked her distant friend, "are you ok? What are you thinking right now?"

Temperance looked up at Angela and replied, "I am just confused. I never was one to go out and party. I honestly can't see my life being like that, even if it is years in the future."

Angela laughed. "Is that what you are worried about?" When Brennan nodded, Angela smiled and tried to reassure her. "The only time you ever get away from work is when one of us drags you out; usually kicking and screaming might I add." Angela looked over to Brennan and gave her a reassuring smile when she noticed that there was still a look of doubt on her face, "every once in a while I will take you out for a few drinks, a little dancing, and a lot of men."

"I thought we both had boyfriends in our lives," Brennan was very confused now. "I mean I have Booth and you have Hodgins, what is the purpose in looking at other men when we have perfectly good ones for us?"

Angela sighed, "Oh Bren, how many times do I have to tell you that there is no harm in looking?" She patted Brennan on the shoulder and continued, "just trust me with this one, ok."

"Why?" Brennan asked in her usual confused tone of voice.

"What do you mean why?" Angela asked, nervous about what her friend's answer could be.

Brennan clarified, "why should I trust you? Why should I go out with you and just accept the fact that this is just what we do? How do I know you are not just using me?"

Angela could not help but feel a little hurt at Brennan's words. Sure, she knows that she did not mean them; not really. She was still confused. She still did not remember anything after the age of 20, and, despite the fact that everyone was with her 24-7; she did not trust the fact that she actually had people who cared about her. Angela knew she should not take what Brennan says in this state personally; but it still was a little distressing to think that your best friend in the whole world doubts that you are really there for her.

"Well," Angela responded to her friend's questions the best way she knew how to, "you should trust me because I am your best friend, and that is what best friends do."

###

In all honesty, Temperance Brennan did not know what to think for once in her life. She did not know who she really was, and she did not know who she could trust. She believes Angela is honestly her friend, but she does not know what to do about it. She cannot remember the last time she seriously had a friend, let alone a best friend. Maybe she should just trust Angela and listen to her; have the 'girls night out' that Angela seems so desperate to have. Maybe it would be fun, and maybe it would bring back some of her memories. God knows that is what she needs; her memories back.

Temperance sighed. She would go through with tonight; she feels there is no other choice. However, she wishes she could be at home with Booth; the only person she really trusts with her whole heart and soul.

And then there was the issue that had arisen with Booth. She had made Parker upset, and in return that made Booth upset. She knows that Booth only gets every other weekend to spend with his son, and since Parker had wanted to leave (because of her) Booth had suggested to Angela for her to take Brennan out for the night. She really didn't feel that she was in any position to argue. Booth was already mad enough at her as it was. So she would go through this night; if only to make Booth happy.

Temperance was torn from her thoughts when Angela came back to their table and sat a huge glass of beer in front of her. "Drink up sweetie," she said, "this will make the night all the better."

Temperance thought twice about it, but in deciding to go along for the night, she decided to do whatever Angela asked of her. She took a giant gulp of the sweet liquid and listened to Angela babble on and on about things that were seemingly worthless.

Three hours, 4 clubs and 7 drinks later, Angela drug Brennan out onto the dance floor. Temperance felt very awkward standing there and really did not know what to do. People were looking at her, so she did the only thing she knew how to do; she ran.

Temperance ran out of the club and sat down against the building. Almost immediately she heard the sound of Angela approaching behind her.

"Sweetie," she asked, the concern evident in her voice, "Bren, are you alright?"

Temperance shook her head no. "No. I'm not alright. I don't like to party; I don't like to dance, or drink or check out men. I don't like this, but yet you had to pull me around all night forcing me to do things I am not comfortable with." Temperance was sobbing by this point. She really didn't mean to seem so harsh, but she just could not help it.

Angela had a shocked look on her face. She was not aware that she was forcing her friend to do anything she did not want to do, "Brennan," she said quietly, in an apologetic tone, "I did not know you did not want to do this. You could have just told me and I-"

"You would have what?" Brennan asked, "Left me and find someone else to be your best friend."

"No!" Angela exclaimed with tears beginning to roll down her face, "no, I would have taken you back to my place. We could have watched TV, or talked, or did whatever else you wanted to do. I did not want to force tonight on you."

Temperance shook her head in disbelief. She did not know how to respond to that, so she asked the only thing that came to her mind, "how are we friends? How can two people who are so different be friends? It just is not logical."

With those words, Angela felt her heart being crushed into millions of pieces.

** I know it has been forever since I updated this story. At the moment all my ideas are flowing into my other story, **_**Once in a Lifetime**_**, so blame that, not me. The next chapter will be Angela's thoughts on what happened, and a continuation of this chapter. I am going away until tomorrow night, so I am praying that you all will review and make my day tomorrow night. Who knows, you make me happy enough I might update this story tomorrow as well as my other story. But that will take a lot of reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Angela did not know what to think. She did not know what she could do to make this situation better. In fact, she didn't know if there really was anything she could do to make the situation better. All she knew was that she had hurt her best friend; which was exactly the opposite of what the night was meant to be… she was supposed to show Bren a good time; get her mind off of all the stress that has been thrown on her back lately. However, the plan backfired terribly. Now her best friend was having a terrible night, and worse of all, questioning their friendship.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Angela asked Brennan in a shaky voice, praying that the answer would be no; that this was all some sick joke Brennan was playing on her. Deep down she knew that was not the case; Temperance Brennan was not that kind of person.

Brennan shrugged and looked down at the ground and answered softly, "I don't know what I mean. What I do know is that we have absolutely nothing in common and it seems to me that we do not really have a solid base for our friendship."

"Sweetie-" Angela tried to argue with her and prove that she was wrong, but quickly shut her mouth and gave up. In reality, Brennan was right. They were two totally different people with totally different interests. The fact that they were friends at all was truly amazing. "You just have to trust us… trust me," Angela tried one last desperate time.

Brennan shook her head, unsure of what to do at this moment. "Angela," she said in a voice that was much too weak to belong to the strong and independent Dr. Brennan, "can you just take me home."

Angela could not help but inwardly cringe at that statement. Deep down, she knew that she should do what her friend asks of her, and eventually she'll come around and see the light… she could just not help but feel that if she gave up on their friendship now she would be giving up on it forever.

"Bren, sweetie," Angela implored softly, "are you sure that is what you want. I mean, we can-"

Brennan cut her off with a sharp shake of her head, "no," she replied firmly, "please just take me home."

###

After dropping Brennan off at her and Booth's apartment, Angela began to drive down the road to her place when she spontaneously just burst into tears. It got so bad to the point where she was forced to pull to the side of the road to regain her composure.

How could Brennan think they were not friends? Angela loves her like a sister! Sure they may be complete opposites, but doesn't some scientific principle state that opposites attract? They were opposites, most definitely, but that is what made their friendship so strong; they complement each other.

After a few moments of deep breathing and many shed tears, Angela pulled back onto the road and began to drive again. However, she found herself not going to her own apartment, but a place that was almost like a safe haven to her.

In no time at all she was pulling up to the enormous mansion and ringing the doorbell. Almost instantly the door was opened and she was greeted by one of the friendliest, most reassuring faces she could ever see.

"Ange," he asked her, the worry for her in his voice evident despite the late hour, "what is wrong? Is everything ok?"

Angela shook her head, and to her dismay, the tears began to fall again. She collapsed into the strong arms of the man before her and began sobbing into his chest, "Hodgins," she wailed, "I just don't know what to do. Bren hates me and- and-"

Her voice trailed off and got overpowered by the sobs that were escaping her body. Hodgins took a hold of her and pulled her into his house, took off her coat, and lead her into the living room. He set her down on the couch and took a seat next to her. "Hey," he soothed the still sobbing Angela, "tell me baby, what is wrong?"

Angela sniffed and tried to do some deep breathing in order to calm herself down. After successfully being able to stop the sobs from invading her body, she said in a weak voice, "Brennan is questioning our friendship."

Hodgins let out a sigh of relief. Here he thought something terrible had happened, but it was only some girl drama that could easily be cleared up in a few hours. "Oh, that's it?"

Angela began to sob again at Hodgins' words. Typical guy; of course they wouldn't understand.

When Angela began to cry once again, Hodgins realized exactly how wrong he was in his earlier assessment. This was not just a small feud between friends; no, this ran so much deeper. He could see it written in Angela's eyes.

"Is God punishing me?" Angela asked seriously, "I mean, it is my fault that she has no memory of her life. If I never would have said those things before the accident, she would still be normal. Sure, she would probably still hate me, but at least I would know that there was a good reason behind the situation."

Hodgins wrapped his arms around Angela, desperatly trying to give her some much needed comfort. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and said, "you know it is not your fault. Dr. B is just going through a very difficult time at the moment. She will come around, you just wait and see."

Angela weakly tried to argue, "but if she does remember everything she'll hate me for-"

Hodgins pressed his lips against hers to shut her up. It took Angela a minute to realize what was happening, but once she did, she surrendered herself into the kiss and got lost in the bliss that it caused.

After some time Hodgins pulled away and stroked Angela's hair lovingly, "everything will be ok baby," he assured her, "I promise."

**So I kind of just realized that I promised some Angela/ Hodgins relationship in the summary for this story. This chapter has just that. Let me know how I am doing. Review. Please.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth looked over at the love of his life sitting in the passenger seat to his SUV. He couldn't help but sigh at the sad look she had all over her face. She had come home the early the night she was supposed to go out with Angela looking upset. Despite the fact that she never told him what was wrong, Booth knew what had happened. He had been through it enough times to know when two friends were fighting. Something happened between her and Angela; he just did not have any idea as to what.

Brennan looked over to Booth with an annoyed look on her face. She really just wanted to be at home, in bed. She honestly did not care who she supposedly was now, all she knows is who she was 14 years ago, and that woman was drastically different from who everyone expected her to be now. "Where are we going?" Brennan asked Booth. "You better not be taking me to the Jeffersonian Institution. Even though you claim I work there now, I am really not comfortable working in such a prestigious place where I could mess everything ups. I haven't even completed my schooling after all."

"We're not going to the Jeffersonian today," Booth replied, "however, I do think you should go soon. Maybe you working and getting back into your normal routine will bring back the memories."

Brennan looked over at him doubtfully, but acknowledged his comment with a, "maybe."

Booth sighed. He really wishes his Bones would just come back. Yes, he was very happy that she was alive; she was lucky to be alive, he just wished she would remember everything. He just wants there life to go back to normal; if that was even possible. He looked at her, looking at him and answered her original question, "I am going to take you to see Jeremy Williams."

Brennan gave Booth a confused look, "should I know him?" she asked.

Booth shook his head no as he pulled into the prison gates, "No, Jeremy Williams is the man responsible for your accident."

###

Booth and Brennan walked side by side into the prison. Booth wondered to himself if this was a good idea- taking Brennan to see the kid who put her in a coma; who was responsible for her memory loss. Booth sighed, he had to do this. Now that she was awake, and alive, they would need to press the charges soon. He was already being charged for reckless operation, possession of drugs, DUI, and a few other charges, but they would have to press the charges to be compensated for the damage that had been done, both physically and mentally. In order for this to happen, it would be best for Brennan to see what was going on.

He still couldn't help but think that it was a bad idea bringing her here. Oh well, it had to happen; it was for the best.

The guards lead them to the visiting room and ushered them inside. Jeremy was sitting across the table from them. Booth could not help but think that he looked thinner, paler, and sicklier than the last time he had seen him. Booth sat down at one of the empty seats across from the prisoner, and Brennan quickly did the same.

Brennan shot Booth an unreadable look. Booth shrugged his shoulders, silently asking her what the problem was. Brennan quietly responded to him, "he's just a kid."

Booth gave her a sympathetic look and grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it in reassurance. Then he turned to Jeremy and said, "You are one lucky kid."

Jeremy looked up from the table once he realized that Booth was talking to him, "w-what do y-you m-mean?" he muttered, clearly nervous of what the FBI agent could do to him.

Booth answered, "this is Dr, Temperance Brennan; she is the woman who was in the car that you hit."

Jeremy's eyes clouded over with relief at these words, "she woke up then?" he asked for confirmation.

Booth nodded, "and you are damn lucky she did. If she would have died the charges we would be pressing would be a thousand times worse. You should just thank God that that did not happen."

Jeremy nodded, and looked over at the woman who was sitting by agent Booth nervously. Because of him she could have died. Jeremy shook that thought from his head; she did not die, she was ok, at least he wouldn't have a murder on his hands.

Brennan looked at the kid curiously. She broke the silent tension in the room by asking Jeremy, "can you tell me what happened?"

"W-what do y-you want to k-know?" Jeremy asked shakily at being addressed by her.

"Everything," was Brennan's response.

Jeremy sighed and started from the beginning. He explained how his parents were killed in a car crash when he was sixteen, about how he had to live with his grandparents, and how he was driven to go to the parties. He then explained how he snuck out that night, had way too much to drink and also took the drugs, which he had never done before. He mentioned how his thoughts were clouded and he thought he was ok to drive; he explained the accident, and how he was brought to the hospital, then the prison. Finally he explained how his grandparents had not talked to him since the accident; how he was now alone in the world. By the time he was finished with the story he was in tears.

Brennan looked at him sympathetically and reached her hands out and grabbed a hold of his. "It will be ok," she said in a soothing voice, "you don't have to worry, I will not be pressing any charges against you. You are going to be ok."

Booth's head popped up at the last statement he heard his girlfriend say. Did she really just say that she would not be pressing any charges against the person who almost killed her, who took 14 years of her life away from her?

Booth angrily got up and stormed out of the room. Brennan soon followed him out. Once out of the room Booth turned to her and angrily spat, "what the hell do you think you are doing?"

**Sorry I have not updated in a while. However, if people would review I would update quicker. I don't have much of anything else to say; except review if you want this story updated quicker.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"No," Brennan stated firmly. She was not going to change her mind on this issue; nothing could make her change her mind.

"Just tell me why not," Booth demanded, starting to get a little angry that she was being this difficult. Sure, he knows that that is part of who she is; and god knows, he loves her for her stubbornness; he just wishes she would open up and at least try to see his perspective on this issue.

"Because," Brennan responded, "I understand what he is going through. She gave him an angry look as if to tell him that he would have no idea what Jeremy is going through; what she went through. "He lost his parents at a young age and he therefore found a way to deal with his grief in the only way he knew how. No, I do not agree with what he did, nor do I condone underage drinking and driving under the influence; I am just merely stating that I understand what he is going through." Brennan shook her head slightly and it looked as if she was about to cry, "he is just a kid. He is going to be facing enough charges that could possibly ruin his life. I am not going to put more pressure on him by adding more charges. Besides, I seem more than capable of paying of my own medical expenses." She glared at Booth at restated, "I am not pressing charges against him!"

Booth shook his head in disbelief, "Listen to me Bones, this guy put every person that was on the road that morning in danger; in fact he could have killed you! He deserves to have as many charges pressed against him as possible; he needs to learn his lesson."

Brennan adamantly shook her head no. "I already told you," she practically yelled at him, "I am not pressing charges. Also, for future reference, do not call me Bones. It is degrading and insulting and I for one find it offensive!"

Booth took a step back, shocked at what she just said. "Bones- Temperance," he quickly corrected, speaking softly, "what is the matter?"

Brennan turned to face away from him. "I can't deal with this," she said to the air. "I am tired of people expecting me to be something I am not. Maybe I was before the accident, but that's not who I am now. I just wish everyone would respect that."

Booth could not believe what she was saying. Was she giving up on them? Was she giving up on herself? "Temperance, the woman I know and love would never give up like that; she would fight for what she believed was right. She would fight to become who she really is. She would fight for her real life back. I miss my Bones."

Brennan turned to face him again. She saw the tears running down his face, and as much as it broke her heart to say it, she knew it needed to be done. "I am not that person anymore. There is a good chance I never will be!" She then turned around and walked away from everything good in her life; truly believing that the words she had just spoken were the truth.

###

"Angela," Booth spoke into his phone.

"Booth?" Angela asked, confused at what was going on, "what is the matter? Oh my god, is Bren ok? Did something happen? What's the matter?"

"Angela, calm down," Booth said to the frantic woman, "everything is alright, Brennan is fine… for the most part," he added at the end.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Angela asked nervously, confused by what the FBI agent was telling her.

Booth sighed. He was still upset from what had just happened between him and Bones. He didn't mean to be so hard on her; he just wanted to make his point. Now there was a good chance it would be too late to make any repercussions. He didn't know what else to do… "she refused to press charges against Jeremy," Booth told Angela, feeling that this was the last hope.

"The man who caused the accident?" Angela asked.

"Yup," Booth answered, "I took her to see him, he gave his sob story and she took pity on him and refuses to press any charges."

"Oh god," Angela exclaimed, realizing how angry this must have made Booth, "what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Booth asked.

"Booth!" Angela yelled, desperate to know what was going on with her friend.

"I got angry," Booth admitted, "I kind of yelled at her. She then told me that she finds me calling her Bones disrespectful, and that she might not ever be the same person she once was. She walked away from me Ange," Booth told her, tearing up at the memory of what had transpired just minutes earlier.

Angela sighed, "I understand," she told Booth, "yesterday when I took her out, she asked me how we could be friends. Booth," Angela said worriedly, "are we losing her?"

"No!" Booth said loudly, refusing to believe Bones would never truly come back, "she will come back!" his voice got a little softer, "she has to. I can't go on without her."

Angela sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than they ever expected. They thought that once she woke up, everything would go right back to normal. Now they were learning that the hard part came after she woke up. "I'll go talk to her," Angela told Booth, trying to think of ways they could get the old Brennan back, "maybe she'll listen to me.

Booth quickly agreed, "be gentle Ange," Booth told her, "and don't yell at her; and try not to upset her."

"I know Booth," Angela said to him, a little annoyed that he would think she would do it any differently, "she is my best friend Booth; I would never do anything to hurt her."

Booth sighed. He thought the same thing, "well you know," he said matter of factly, "she is not the person she once was!"

**Sorry it took a while to update. Busy; and no reviews motivated me to write more. You know what to do… if you want updates; REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Temperance found herself back at the federal prison where Jeremy Williams was being held. She felt obligated to talk to him; actually talk to him without Booth interfering and telling her what to do. She felt that there were some things that needed to be discussed privately between them; and what better time to do it than now?

After she had walked away from her conversation with Booth, she had wandered aimlessly around, doing nothing in particular. All she could do was think. In fact, that seemed to be all she could do lately.

She just wishes that her supposed friends and family would understand what she is going through. No, she does not remember her past life, but do they really think pushing her back into it immediately was the best idea? Honestly, it was just overwhelming. That is why she blew up at Angela and Booth. She just needed a break from everything that has been happening in her life.

As she arrived at the prison, the guards greeted her and asked her to wait as they brought Jeremy into the visiting room. Brennan sat in one of the chairs and waited patiently.

She couldn't help but think what Booth would do if he knew she was here. She sighed deeply; chances are, Booth would find out; and chances are, he would not be happy.

A few minutes later, the guard returned and led her into the same room her and Booth had visited earlier in the day.

Brennan nodded her thanks to the guard and took a seat opposite Jeremy.

The kid looked shocked, to say the least, to see her back so soon. He looked at her nervously and waited for her to speak first.

Brennan couldn't help but feel sorry for him again. He was alone in this world; she knows exactly how that feels. "Jeremy," she said quietly.

Jeremy looked up at her and she could see him shaking with fear. Prison is really not good for a kid his age.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way agent Booth acted this morning," she contined. "He just cares for me and wants to make sure I am ok."

Jeremy nodded in understanding. He took a deep breath to try to ease his fears, but his voice still came out a little shaky, "It's ok Dr. Brennan," he replied, "I understand where he is coming from. I deserve it."

Brennan sighed in sympathy. "Maybe you do," she admitted, to which she noticed Jeremy's face fell a little, "however," she quickly added before he could get too bent out of shape, "you also deserve a second chance; you deserve forgiveness."

Jeremy looked at her, trying not to seem too hopeful in his demeanor, "I really don't," he argued, "what I did was terrible; unforgiveable. It does not surprise me that everyone is leaving me. I am a failure."

"No!" Brennan yelled, causing Jeremy to jump in fear. "You are not a failure. One mistake does not constitute worthlessness. Yes, you made some bad choices, but you are young, you deserve a second chance. However, if you would happen to make the same mistakes again, I would have to agree with you being punished with the highest penalty acceptable."

Jeremy looked freaked, and Brennan calmed down. She smiled at him softly and assured him, "I am almost positive that you do not have to worry about that. It seems to me as if you have learned your lesson."

Jeremy nodded, "I did. I am never going to do drugs or drink again. I am not going to let myself get pulled back into that trap."

Brennan smiled and clasped his hand across the table, "you are a good kid, and I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you."

Jeremy looked up at her with an unreadable look on her face. "Why he asked?"

"Why?" Brennan repeated, confused as to what he was asking her.

"Why do you forgive me?" he looked at her intently, "I mean, I almost killed you. You were in a coma for months, and I can only imagine the medical bills that have piled as a result. Most people would not forgive me."

Brennan looked at him and replied seriously, "I am not most people."

Jeremy nodded and looked down to his hands, which she was still holding tightly. "Agent Booth told me that you would be pissed. That if you woke up; when you woke up," he corrected, "you would do whatever it took to punish me."

Brennan sighed. Had Booth really said that? Was that who she really was, someone who would do whatever it took to put a child in prison?

"Maybe that is what the real Dr. Brennan would have done," Brennan said quietly, almost so nobody could hear.

Jeremy did hear, however, and said, "What do you mean the real Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan sighed, "Nobody told you?" she questioned.

Jeremy shook his head no, confused as to what she was talking about.

"Upon waking up from my coma it seems if I got amnesia."

Jeremy's eyes widened, "you mean you-"

Brennan nodded before he could finish his statement. "Yes, I do not remember anything that has happened in the past 14 years of my life."

"Wow," Jeremy stated. "Maybe that means that once you gain back your memories you will decide to make my life harder than it already is destined to be.''

Brennan shook her head adamantly no, "No!" she stated firmly. "I am going to do whatever it takes to make sure you will eventually be able to live a normal life.'

Jeremy looked at her sadly, "I don't think I will ever have a normal life after what I did."

"You can, and you will," Brennan promised him, "you will make something out of your life. I will make sure of that!"

Jeremy nodded, "Thank you Dr. Brennan."

Brennan smiled and got up to walk out the door.

"Dr. Brennan," Jeremy said before she could leave the room.

Brennan turned around to see what the kid had to say.

"Sometimes the people who seem to be treating you the hardest; who seems to always be constantly nagging you do something, or be someone; those are the people that love you the most. I learned that the hard way," a look of sadness passed through Jeremy's eyes, and Brennan realized he was referring to his parents. "Agent Booth loves you, that is obvious to anyone who has met him, or even seen the two of you together. Maybe he is acting difficult in your opinion because he wants what's best for you. Even though you are ultimately the one who needs to make your own life's decisions, just remember; your friends and family are doing what they are doing because they love you, maybe you should listen to them."

Brennan was shocked at Jeremy's words. How did he know she was having trouble with her friends and family.

The look on her face told Jeremy that his assumptions were right, "lucky guess," he said to her.

Brennan shook her head in awe, amazed at the wisdom a kid half her age had.

Jeremy smiled at her before she turned to walk away, "that is my advice, for what it is worth."

** All I really need to say is review if you want me to update this within the next day or two. I'm not threatening not to update, it's just that reviews make me more motivated to update. Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

As Temperance Brennan walked down the halls of the prison, she could not help but think of what Jeremy had told her_. __'Sometimes the people who seem to be treating you the hardest; who seems to always be constantly nagging you do something, or be someone; those are the people that love you the most.' _Was this true? Were Booth, Angela and everybody else in her life doing this to her because they loved her? Is it possible that she was misinterpreting everything that they have done for her? Sure, she feels as if they are pushing her to the brink some times, but could it be because they want her to get better; to remember?

_ 'Agent Booth loves you, that is obvious to anyone who has met him, or even seen the two of you together.' _She did not doubt this statement. It was obvious that he really cared for her. But that was the problem; he cared for her so much, is it possible that she could love him back? Or was their relationship doomed because of her?

_'Maybe he is acting difficult in your opinion because he wants what's best for you.' _It made sense, what Jeremy had said to her. If he didn't care, he wouldn't be doing everything in his power to help her remember, would he? Maybe Angela was the same way. This couldn't be easy for them either. Maybe she should be a little easier on them. Maybe they are just trying to help her.

_ 'Even though you are ultimately the one who needs to make your own life's decisions…' _yes, she did have to live her own life the way she wanted to. She was an adult; she has been since she was 15. She is the only person who can live her life, and therefore, she would be the only one who can choose the path in life she would take; whether it be the wrong path or the right.

'Just remember; your friends and family are doing what they are doing because they love you…' This part got to her. Despite what she believed, what she once thought would never be true; she was loved. She has Booth and Angela, Hodgins and Cam. They all loved her. They were her family. Then there was the issue of her real family. Her father and brother; they were back in her life now; they loved her. Despite what she might have once though… believed; she is loved. She knows that now.

'…_maybe you should listen to them.' _Maybe she should listen to them. They cared about her; loved her. They just want what is best for her. Maybe she should find the room to open up to them and trust them a little. Maybe things would turn out well in the end.

_ 'That is my advice, for what it is worth.' _Brennan sighed. Jeremy Williams was a smart kid. He definitely knew what he was talking about. His advice was much wiser beyond his years; more than he would ever know. He would never realize how much those words would change her.

Sighing, Brennan stepped out of the dark corridors of the prison and into the bright day of the outside world. She blinked to adjust to the sun, and in a heartbeat everything changed.

Now, Jeremy's advice was the last thing on her mind.

In less than a second; in the time it took for her to blink her eyes, 14 years of memories came flooding back to her.

** This was a short, but critical chapter to the story. Let me know what you think. I am hoping on finishing this story within the next week or so. That means I will focus on this story. Of course, only if I get enough reviews to keep me occupied.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Angela looked up at the clock that was hanging above the bar at the diner. She had called Bren and made plans for them to have lunch together 20 minutes ago. The old Brennan never would have been late for anything… maybe that was something else that had changed when she lost her memory?

Sighing, Angela ordered her meal and waited for her friend to arrive. Sometime later Angela noticed that the waitress was bringing her food, and Bren had not even showed up yet. She was starting to get a little worried. What if something bad happened? What if there was another accident?

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw Brennan enter the diner. She let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding and gave a sigh of relief. She was just overreacting earlier! Everything was fine!

Angela stood up and waved Brennan over to her. Brennan looked at Angela and sat down across the table from her.

As Brennan sat down, she kept silently asking herself why Angela did not tell her about the fight they had had. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and gave a weak smile in return for the smile that Angela was beaming at her.

Angela looked at her friend and immediately noticed that something was off. "Sweetie," she asked quietly, "is there something the matter? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine," Brennan said dismissively, trying her hardest not to give Angela any hint that her memory had returned and she knew everything. She told herself she was not going to tell her; she was going to wait to see how long Angela would hide all of this important information from her.

"Ok," Angela replied, doubting the words her friend had just said. For some reason that she couldn't quite put her finger on at the moment, Brennan seemed different. Almost as if she was reverting back to her old ways.

Brennan ordered her meal and the two of them sat in an awkward silence for a while, neither one knowing what to say to each other.

Finally, after some time, Angela spoke first. "Listen Sweetie," she said, determined to break the awkward silence that was surrounding them, "I wanted to apologize."

Brennan looked up from her plate as Angela spoke those words. Was she about to apologize for the fight they had before the accident? Was she going to admit the fight they had?

"Apologize," Brennan managed to choke out from all the thoughts that were circulating in her mind, "for what?"

Angela sighed deeply, "for forcing you to come out with me when it is obvious that you were uncomfortable."

Brennan inwardly rolled her eyes. So that was what she was apologizing for.

"I didn't mean to push everything on you," Angela reassured her, "I just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be."

Brennan shook her head sadly. As much as she wanted that too; she doubts if they could ever go back to the way things used to be with them. Too much had happened, and even though she remembers her whole life again, the experience had changed her. She was not the same person she was four months ago, of that she is certain.

"Is that all you want to apologize for?" Brennan asked, giving Angela an open chance to admit the argument.

Angela shook her head no, "no, that is it," she said, even though there was something obviously weighing on her mind.

Brennan huffed and continued eating her meal in silence. Maybe they weren't meant to be friends anymore. Friends were supposed to be honest with each other, not hide something just because it is hard to deal with or they don't like what the outcome will be.

But then again, she wasn't being completely honest, was she? She knew the truth about everything, but yet she was making Angela believe that she still had amnesia. In that sense, she was just as bad as Angela.

In that moment of realization, a look crossed through Brennan's eyes. At the exact moment Brennan decided she was going to tell her friend the truth, and deal with the consequences that came her way, Angela noticed the spark crossing Brennan's features. And in that moment she knew. Her best friend remembered.

"Sweetie?" Angela said softly, not willing to believe that what she saw, or rather thought she saw was the truth. "is it you?"

Brennan furrowed her brow in confusion. What was Angela talking about? "Of course it is me Ange," Brennan said, "who else would it be?"

At that moment a big grin spread across Angela's face. There was no doubt in her mind anymore; Brennan remembered. She was back!

"Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed jumping into her friends arms and hugging her tightly. "I can't believe you remember. I can't believe it is really you!"

Brennan pulled away from Angela's embrace, "how did you know I remembered?" she asked confused.

Angela smiled at the confirmation, "Bren," she told her, her smile radiating with all the joy she was feeling, "there are some things only you would say and do. I know you when I see you. And this," she motioned towards Brennan, "is most definitely you."

Brennan tensed again as Angela hugged her once more, and spends the next few minutes talking to her about nothing in particular.

Brennan was confused. Not even one mention about the fight they had had before all of this began. Brennan silently wondered if she was dreaming things up or not. Most definitely not; the fight seems so real, and her feelings are too true to be anything but real. Brennan just had no clue why Angela was not mentioning anything about it?

Angela stopped talking and looked at her best friend. It was obvious that something was wrong, she just had no idea as to what. "Bren," she asked, "what is the matter?"

"I'm just confused," Brennan admitted.

Angela looked at her and asked, "of what?"

Brennan knew that this was going to hurt Angela; she knew that it quite possibly would be the end of their friendship. Why she didn't just let it go, she will never know? She did say it. "I thought that you did not want to deal with me anymore? You had the easy way out, why didn't you take it?"

**I have been terrible at updating… I know. In my defense, last week I had my birthday, then I was out of town for a few days, then I got food poisoning and spent my time throwing up. This is my first normal day back. I do hope to finish this story soon. But to do so I will need reviews! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Brennan exited the diner and hailed a cab to take her back to her apartment; the apartment she shares with Booth. Up until this point, she had forgotten all about Booth. He was always there for her, both before and after the accident, and how did she repay him? By treating him like crap. It is amazing that he has not packed his bags and left her already. That probably would have been the logical thing to do on his part. She is just grateful that Seeley Booth is a stubborn man, and does not give up on the people that he loves that easily.

She let out the breath she had been holding with a deep sigh. That would have to be the first thing she did when she got home, besides from telling him that her memory was back; apologize to him for all the things she had put him through.

The rest of the trip back to her apartment was pretty uneventful. She kept herself busy by remembering the good things in her life before the accident; memories of work… and Booth… and Angela.

Angela! She couldn't help but feel a twinge of fury at the thought of her supposed best friend's name, not just from the argument they had; in fact, the argument itself seems so trivial now that, without a doubt, they would have made up easily. No, it's the fact that Angela hid the fact that they had the fight that Brennan was angry about. It was this that made Brennan question their friendship; question the fact if they could remain friends after this was all said and done. Because, in all honesty, Brennan realizes she might not be that great of a friend, but she does know that if a friendship is lacking the basic necessities such as honesty and trust, there is no way the friendship would survive.

As much as she hopes it will not come down to this, in the end she knows there is a good possibility that it just might.

Pushing the rest of the negative thoughts out of her mind, Brennan passed the rest of the cab ride in thoughtless silence. She soon found herself stopped outside of her apartment.

She quickly paid the cab driver and made her way up the steps and to her apartment door. Taking a deep breath, she entered her home.

Almost immediately, she notices Booth sitting on the couch with a beer in his hands.

Before Brennan had the chance to tell him her good news, or anything else for that matter, Booth stood up and held his hand out in front of him to signal for her not to say anything. "Let me talk," he said as he noticed Brennan had a look on her face, just shouting out the fact that she wanted to tell him something. He was not about to let her take his mind off of what he needed to say. He needed to speak first.

Brennan nodded her agreement. She realizes that alpha males often find it necessary to assert their dominance over a specific situation. Even though she believes she perfectly capable of handling things herself and being on her own, she can't help but feel it is sometimes nice to have an alpha male doting over you. One thing is for sure, Seeley Booth is her alpha male.

Booth saw that she was waiting for him to speak, so he began, "listen Bones, I know you have been going through a hard time. Hell," he stated, "we all have been going through a hard time. However, I don't think you are making the right decision by choosing not to press charges against Jeremy Williams."

Brennan felt the smile she had on her face vanish, and she found herself getting angry at what Booth was saying. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, not believing that Booth would even bring this subject up at all, let alone on the day she finally remembers. Today was supposed to be filled with happiness; but instead she found herself furious.

Booth sighed in exasperation, "Bones," he almost yelled, "why can't you just act like a normal human being, at least some of the time!"

Brennan stood motionless, dumbfounded by what Booth had just said to her. Is that really the view he had of her? Did he really think she was not normal; not human?

Her shocked expression soon turned to one of anger. She shook her head in disbelief at Booth and practically screamed, "if that is what you think of me, why are you even bothering to date me? You don't need to do me any favors Booth.

Booth immediately recognized his mistake, and desperately tried to retract his former statement, "Bones listen, I-"

Brennan cut him off with a furious shake of her head. "No Booth. You said it," she was practically in tears by this point, and Booth wanted nothing more than to run over to her and embrace her in his arms. However, she probably would kill him if he did that at this point. "Don't worry," she choked out, "I'll make it easy on you." She turned to the door and walked out, leaving Booth dumbfounded behind.

Booth fell onto the couch with his head in his hands. He knew he was wrong; stupid even for saying that. However, he did not expect her to run away from it. Oh my God; what if he lost her? What if she never will forgive him for the hurtful words he had said.

Before Booth could formulate an answer to his question, he hear the phone ring.

"Booth," he answered, not really caring who was on the other end at this point; except if it was Bones.

"Booth," he heard a frantic voice say, "it's Angela."

Booth immediately tensed in worry. The only way Angela would be calling him with this urgent of a voice is if something happened to Bones. "What happened?" he demanded.

Her answer was simple, but yet it brought Booth back to earth with what had happened tonight with Bones, "Booth," Angela said in a serious voice, "she remembers!"

**Still not doing good with my updating, however, at least I didn't wait nearly as long as last time. Probably because of the fact that I just finished watching a wonderful episode. It almost (almost) makes up for all the Booth/Bren angst that has been going on these past few episodes. Anyways, hope to update soon. You know what makes me update faster… REVIEWS!!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bones**

Seeley Booth was pacing the floor of the apartment, thinking about what Angela had just told him. Bones remembers! Her memory is back; she is back to the same person she was before the accident.

Booth thought back to when Brennan had returned home earlier that night. He had been determined to convince her to change her mind about prosecuting Jeremy, and he was not going to give in. He remembers now that she looked at him as if she had something important she wanted to tell him; but he, being the dumbass that he is, had to go on about the issue that, at this moment does not even seem that important. She was probably going to tell him that she gained her memory back; she seemed excited, he ruined it. Again he repeats to himself; dumbass!

As he continued to pace around the apartment that he and Brennan share, he thought about how stupid he is and how he just may have lost the love of his life forever. Suddenly, a knock on the door knocked him out of his thoughts.

Before he could walk over to answer the door, Angela came bursting through it.

"Booth, where is she?" Angela demanded.

"I am not sure," Booth shamefully admitted.

Angela looked at him with a fearful gleam in her eyes, "what do you mean you don't know where she is?"

Booth sighed, "she came home and I once again tried to convince her not to press charges against Jeremy Williams. She once again refused and we… um… kind of got a bit angry with each other."

Angela looked at him worriedly, "what do you mean by that?" she demanded.

"She left," Booth admitted meekly.

Angela groaned in frustration. "Did she get the chance to tell you that her memory is back?" Angela asked hopefully.

Booth shook his head no, "no, I had no idea until just now when you told me." He looked over to Angela and saw that she was upset. "Listen Ange," Booth told her, "you do not need to tell me how stupid I am; I already know. You don't need to yell at me and tell me that I am a bad boyfriend; I already know. I know there is a good chance that I have lost her for good."

Angela put a hand on his shoulder in a feeble attempt to calm him down. He was almost in tears, and it was painfully obvious that he was in pain.

"Don't worry Booth," Angela admitted, "I am an idiot too. I also went off on her."

Booth looked at her, "what do you mean by you went off on her?"

"We had an argument," Angela said again, "I got mad, she got mad, and then she left."

Did she say anything to you about her memory being back?" Booth questioned.

Angela shook her head no.

"Then how do you know her memory has returned?" he asked doubtful that she really knew what she was talking about.

Angela answered him, "because before she left she told me that maybe my wish would come true."

Booth groaned, knowing perfectly well what that meant. He was just about to say something to Angela about what he thought of that when Angela stopped him.

Don't say anything," she warned him. "You have no right to yell at me for getting mad at her when you got mad at her as well."

Booth sighed, knowing she was right. They had both hurt her, and now they would both have to deal with the consequences; even if that meant losing her.

"You're right," Booth reluctantly admitted. "We are both to blame for the mess that we are in. Let's just hope that she will find it in her heart to forgive us."

"She will," Angela exclaimed, hoping that her words she was speaking were the truth.

Booth gave Angela a sad smile and nodded skeptically, "we better go find her," he said quietly praying it was not oo late.

Angela nodded and together they went out to find Brennan before they would lose her forever.

###

The cool night air wisped around her hair as she sat at one of her favorite spots the city had to offer. To her, there was just something serene about sitting on the steps of one of the cities great monuments, looking out over the reflecting pool, and seeing another one of the amazing monuments.

Her mind drifted off to the times her and Booth had sat in this exact same spot, discussing both nothing and everything at the same time. Sighing, she desperately tried to shake that memory from her mind. But at least she had those memories!

Ever since the situation that had just happened with Booth, she has been contemplating her past, and her future. The argument they had had over whether to press charges against Jeremy Williams affected her more than anyone would know.

The old Brennan; the person she was before the accident; probably would have done what Booth now expected her to do- press charges. However the new Brennan; the person she is now; could not even think about pressing charges against that poor, lonely boy sitting in a prison cell at that very moment. Yes, the before Brennan and the after Brennan are technically the same people; and yes, she does remember both of those people; it's just that he accident, her time in the coma, and her time living without her memories changed the person who she once was. In fact, she now realizes first hand that people change every day. No person is exactly the same as they were the day before; every event in every person's life molds them into something different; it makes you become you. This is a fact the 'old Brennan' would have never accepted.

Brennan sighed. Despite how much she has changed over the past couple of months, nothing would change her past. She still felt an undying urge to run at the first hint of danger, so that is exactly what she did.

She knows that she treated her friends and family terribly. She realizes they might not forgive her for what she has put them through. But the worst part is the fact that she ran. Because when you run, it makes it all the harder to find your way back.

**A little more timely with this update. Hopefully I can update this story again on Thursday. Reviews will help me update, and with enough reviews, perhaps I might even update sooner. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth jumped out of the cab before it was completely stopped, and Angela quickly followed him.

"Where could she be Ange?" Booth asked worriedly. They had looked at the lab, one of Brennan's safe havens, but, to their dismay, she was not there.

"I don't know Booth," Angela admitted looking frantically around, knowing perfectly well that the chance of running in to one specific person in the nation's capital was almost impossible. "We need to think. Where does Bren go to think, when she's upset?" She kept rattling off the scenarios that came to her mind hoping that one would spark their memory, and hopefully lead them to Brennan. "where do you two go after a difficult case?"

Booth's head suddenly shot up and he looked at Angela with his signature smile lighting up his face. "I know where she is!" he exclaimed.

"Where?" Angela asked anxiously as Booth grabbed her arm and began sprinting in one particular direction.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before," Booth said, mostly to himself, "I mean we spent many good moment there, especially after difficult cases. I would almost bet anything that this is where she is at."

"Where?" Angela yelled, jerking Booth's attention back to her, "Where is she?"

"The mall," Booth stated simply.

Angela gave Booth a look of utter confusion and exclaimed, "a mall does not sound like a place the two of you would go to unwind after a long and difficult case, let alone a place where Bren would go when she is upset."

Booth couldn't help but chuckle at Angela's words, "not just any mall," he clarified, "the national mall."

"You mean the strip of grass with all the monuments?" Angela asked.

Booth nodded and Angela shook her head in agreement, "well that makes much more sense."

###

Brennan closed her eyes and wished that all her troubles would just disappear. Why did life have to be so hard? Why did it have to be so cruel and unfair? Why did bad things have to happen to good people?

She sat in silence for some unknown amount of time. It was two familiar voices shouting 'over there, she's over there' that finally got her to open her eyes.

She looked up to where the voices were coming from and was surprised to see both Booth and Angela sprinting towards her. She stood up as they approached and shook her head in amazement.

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked.

Booth enveloped her in a firm embrace and whispered in her ear, "never doubt me baby. I am a trained sniper, I know how to track a target even in the most impossible of situations."

Brennan looked up at him quizzically, and he kissed her forehead.

"Ok," he admitted, "I just know you too well. Don't blame me for the fact that I know all of your favorite places to go and think."

Brennan couldn't help but smile and pull Booth closer to her, "some people would probably relate that to the fact that you love me so much."

Booth smiled at her words and pulled her back so that he could look into her gorgeous blue eyes. He gently cradled her face in his hands and said, "never, ever doubt that. I love you more than anything in this world, and nothing will ever change that."

"I know," tears began falling down her face and Booth gently wiped them away, "and I am so sorry Booth," she apologized, "I didn't mean to get you upset and I shouldn't have run. I was just mad, and hurt and-"

"Bones," Booth interrupted chuckling, "you're rambling."

Brennan blushed, clearly embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be sorry," Booth interrupted again, "I think it is adorable. And besides," he said, "you don't have anything to be sorry for; I was the one who was being such a jerk. Can you ever forgive me?"

Brennan gave Booth a mock frown and said, "I don't know."

Booth noticed the teasing glint in her eyes and pulled her in for a romantic kiss.

"Change your mind yet?" Booth asked, his lips still pressed to her in a deep kiss.

"Maybe one more kiss," Brennan stated kissing him back deeply.

As this was all playing out, Angela stood awkwardly to the side watching the couple make up, feeling as if her presence was an intrusion. After they finally pulled away from each other, Angela cleared her throat reminding them that she was here also.

Booth nodded to Angela and turned to his girlfriend, "you two should probably have some time to talk alone."

Fear clouded in Brennan's eyes, "please don't leave me Booth," she begged.

Booth hugged her tightly, "it's Angela Bones," he stated, "she is not going to hurt you."

"She already did," Brennan murmured quietly, but still loud enough that Angela heard.

Booth sighed, "so you remember everything?" he asked.

Brennan nodded, "it seems as if that is the case. I am almost positive my full memory has returned; if not, I do not remember."

Booth smiled weakly at her attempt of a joke. "I'm glad you remember. That means you remember all of the good times you and Angela have had together."

"As well as the bad," Brennan threw in.

Booth shot a look over to Angela who was staring at the ground, tears obviously welling up in her eyes and threatening to fall.

"Bones," Booth said softly to her, "you and Angela have had some bad times, yes. But so have us. You have to look at the good times and notice how they outweigh all of the bad ones."

Brennan still looked reluctant, as if she was still furious at her supposed best friend.

Booth sighed. Brennan was stubborn; there was no denying that fact. In times like these, he had to be even more stubborn and force her to do things that in the moment, she might not really want to do.

"You at least need to talk to her," Booth said to Brennan, "you can't just end years of a friendship without at least talking it through."

Angela gasped. Was Brennan planning on ending the friendship? She did not think it would come down to that, but now she was not so sure.

Brennan nodded, "sure," she told Booth, "we will talk about it."

"Good," Booth said and he turned to walk away.

"Hey," Brennan called after him, "where are you going?"

Booth turned to her, "I have told you before, I am not going to get in between two girls fighting- two friends. That is just a recipe for disaster. I'll meet you at home."

With that, Booth turned and walked away, leaving Brennan and Angela to make up, or finish what they had started with that argument.

**I know I have not been updating, but in my defense, this time of year is very hectic. Exams to study for, school ending; and not to mention a lot of graduation parties to attend, as well as planning one myself. This story probably only has three or four more chapters, so hopefully that will inspire me to write (and finish) it quicker. Of course Reviews also help. The next chapter will reveal what Ange and Brennan's fight was about. I honestly have no idea (hence why I have been putting this chapter off.) If anyone has any ideas let me know. Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

After Booth walked away, leaving Brennan standing alone with Angela, Brennan wrapped her arms self cautiously around herself as if to protect herself from the cold breeze she suddenly felt. Brennan looked over to the woman, who was anxiously waiting to the side of her, awaiting the news on the fate of their friendship.

Brennan in just being herself, stood motionless and quiet, refusing to be the first one to speak on this matter.

Angela knew Brennan well enough to know exactly what she was doing. She knew there was no way in hell Brennan would be the first person to talk. It would have to be up to her to initiate this conversation, and if she did not do it soon there was a good chance the things they were thinking would never be said. As tempting as that sounded to Angela at that moment- just forgetting this conversation and pretending it never happened- Angela knew that there was a good chance if she did not say anything she would be losing her best friend forever.

Finally mustering the nerve to say something, Angela began, "Bren, sweetie, are you ok?" she questioned.

Brennan scoffed at Angela's words. "Why do you care how I am or am not feeling?" Brennan stated realizing her words were coming off cooler than she originally intended.

Angela closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to try to block the tears that were threatening to fall at her friends' harsh words. Trying not to let her friend hear the hurt and sadness in her voice, Angela said, "you know that is not true. You know I love you; you are my best friend. I care about you, and how you are doing, how you are feeling. I care. I don't know how you can even say that I don't." Angela let the last words fall out of her mouth, fearful it would show exactly just how weak she was feeling.

Clearly you care," Brennan said in a sarcastic tone, "that is obvious."

Angela sighed, realizing that this was going to be harder than she originally thought. "Sweetie-"

Brennan stopped her before she could continue, "just stop Angela, don't say anything. If you really cared about me you would not have lied to me. If you were really my best friend you would not have hid the fact that we had a fight- you would have told me so that we could have worked it out."

Angela closed her eyes, hoping that in the end this would all work out; as of now it was looking doubtful. "Bren," she attempted to explain, "you need to understand why I did not tell you."

Brennan looked over at Angela expectantly, waiting for her to give her a good reason why she would hide this from her- a reason that she could accept.

Angela saw that Brennan was waiting for her to continue, so she desperately attempted to try to get Brennan to understand why she did what she did, "you just woke up from a three month coma and you did not remember anything. You were having a hard enough time trying to deal with everything that everyone else was throwing on you, and I just did not want to add more stress to your already overbearing load.

Brennan snorted and responded, "that is an inaccurate statement. The fact is that you were trying to hide the fact that we had a fight from me in hopes that I would never remember. The fight itself I would have forgiven you for, but the fact that you kept it from me is unforgiveable."

Angela could not hold back her tears when she heard Brennan say unforgiveable- did that mean that their friendship was over? "You mean to tell me that if I would have just came out and told you about the fight, you would have forgiven me, just like that?" Angela asked.

Brennan nodded, "studies show that even the people closest to each other will have disagreements; usually everything turns out fine. In fact, if I remember correctly, the fight itself does not seem like such a big deal anymore, in fact, it almost seems sort of childish.

_ ###_

_A little over three months earlier-_

_Brennan stood on the platform carefully studying the bones that were laid out in front of her. This case was one of the most difficult ones she had ever had to deal with. The bones were just no, as Booth would put it, "speaking" to her like they normally did. It was obvious that this case was taking its toll on her, and everybody else for that matter._

_Sometime later she heard the unmistakable footsteps of her best friend approaching the platform. Brennan did not even look up to acknowledge her presence for she had a lot of work to do._

"_Hey Sweetie, "Angela called out in greeting as she swiped her card and made her way onto the platform. To her dismay her friend didn't even look up or acknowledge her presence._

"_So I heard a rumor that aliens are attacking the world and taking everybody hostage. Their spaceship is hovering over the city as we speak," Angela said, knowing that she would get some reaction to this statement by the ever so rational scientist._

_Brennan did not even look up, however, she did reply, "that is highly improbable Ange," she explained, "even if their were other forms of life outside of this earth's atmosphere- which is highly unlikely seeing as there is no scientific data saying there is- it would be impossible to take the entire world hostage._

_Angela rolled her eyes at her friend's cluelessness and said with a chuckle, "Bren, I was just trying to get you to look up and step away from your work for a little while."_

_This made Brennan look up from her bones in confusion, "why?" she questioned, "my work is highly dependent on me staying focused. This institution is lucky to have someone such as myself who is determined to get their work done."_

_Angela rolled her eyes and said the words that she would immediately regret saying, "wow, I sure feel sorry for Booth- loving a person that loves her job more than anything else."_

_The words were meant as a joke, but as soon as she said them, she knew they would be back to bite her in the ass._

_Brennan tensed at those words and asked with an unreadable look in her eyes, "what is that supposed to mean?"_

_Angela looked at her wide eyed and tried to explain, "I didn't mean it like that, I meant it as a joke."_

_Tears began forming in Brennan's eyes and she pinched the bridge of her nose, refusing to let the tears fall, "no," Brennan answered, the anger in her voice obvious, "you meant it. Everybody else thinks it, why wouldn't you be any different."_

_Angela desperately tried to fix the mistake she had just made, "Bren you know sometimes my mouth says things before my mind can get a chance to stop it. I swear I did not mean it."_

"_If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it," Brennan yelled in anger._

"_Brennan I-"_

_Brennan cut her off, "just stop it Angela. I swear sometimes you can be such a bitch."_

_Brennan didn't know what possessed her to say that, but at the moment she hosnestly didn't care._

_"You can just be so insensitive sometimes," Angela shouted at Brennan, hardly believing the words she had just heard._

_Brennan laughed menacingly, "you know what, I have heard that from everybody! 'Dr. Brennan is cold'," she mimicked the words so many people have uttered about her, "'Dr. Brennan is heartless . Dr. Brennan could care less about what happens to anybody!'" The anger in her voice was evident as her pitch continued to get louder and louder, to the point where her voice was echoing off the walls of the large lab. _

_The two did not notice the crowd gathered below the platform listening to their conversation, they just continued._

_Well maybe if you didn't act so cold and heartless all the time people wouldn't say that about you," Angela shot back._

_The lab was silent after those words. You could hear a pin drop from anywhere in the room "Well," Brennan said quieter, but still with malignance, "I'm glad I finally know your true feelings about me."_

_"Well I'm glad to finally get it out in the open," Angela said with the same amount of malignance as Brennan. When Brennan turned to storm off the platform Angela called after her, "God, sometimes I just wish I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore. You are way too much!"_

_At those words, Brennan turned back and looked at the woman talking to her. She nodded her head and let out a deep breath. Then, she quickly turned and headed out of the lab. After a few moments, Angela shook her head in exaggerated exasperation and rushed off to her office, leaving the bystanders staring at the now empty platform in shock._

###

Brennan and Angela stared at each other after the memory of that fateful fight. Neither knew what to do. It was Brennan who spoke first.

"I can't forgive the fact that you lied to me," she stated, "I forgive you for what you said, and I hope you can forgive me for what I said; but the lying is unforgiveable.

"What are you trying to say?" Angela asked in a weak voice.

Brennan responded, "I don't think we can remain friends anymore."

**The only thing I can say is that IT IS NOT OVER YET; STICK WITH ME! I don't know if the fight is believable or not, it fits together well, so I ran with it. Only 2 more chapters! Might not be able to post much this week because my graduation party is Sunday. Perhaps reviews will change my mind…**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Angela felt the world crashing down on her. Her entire body was numb and it felt as if her heart had broke in a million little pieces.

After Brennan had said that she didn't think they could remain friends any longer, Angela had been so shocked that she just stood there motionless; speechless. She had honestly not expected for things to end this way; sure, she knew things would not have been easy and that it would take some time to work things out, but she never fathomed the fact that their friendship would end.

The thing about this whole situation that hurt her the most is the fact that everything that had happened was entirely her fault. She was the one who started the argument- unintentionally, but still,- that lead to some harsh things being said from both parties. She was also the one who did not tell Bren about the fight after finding out about her memory loss. Yes; of one thing Angela is certain of: the fact that that their friendship was over was her fault.

And then, when Bren had told her that she didn't think they could be friends anymore, she just stood there, gaping at her like an idiot. She did not say anything to try to make things better, and all in all, she did not even attempt to try and salvage their friendship. As she mentioned before, this was all her fault.

Doing her best to ward of her tears, Angela hailed a cab and gave the driver the address to the only place that could help her during a situation such as this.

As she got out of the cab and paid the driver, Angela could not help but feel a sense of calm at the fact of where she was. She took a deep breath and walked up the steps of the mansion and rang the bell. Usually she would just walk right on in, but because it was so late, she figured the security system would already be on, and she really did not feel like dealing with the cops who would come, without a doubt, to check out the situation.

Before long she heard the sound of banging and grumbling coming from the other side of the doors. The door flew open and the man was about to yell at whoever had the nerve to come to the door at this hour of the night until he noticed who was there. His face softened at the sight of the love of his life obviously broken up about something, most likely Brennan.

He stepped to the side to allow Angela access to the inside of his giant home. Immediately, Angela through herself into his arms and began to cry as she mumbled into the crook of his neck, "I just need somebody right now. I'm sorry it's so late, but I just need you right now Jack."

Hodgins wrapped his arms around her in comfort and asked, "what is the matter Angie?"

Angela let out a sob and answered, "Brennan doesn't want to be friends anymore. And after what I said to her when we had the fight, I can't say I blame her. I guess this really proves that you have to be careful what you wish for."

###

Brennan honestly did not know what to think about the situation that had just transpired between her and Angela. She was furious at the fact that her supposed best friend had lied to her, but now she was regretting her decision to end the friendship

She could not help but think that there was a good possibility that she had screwed herself over in this situation. She never had many friends- face it; people did not want to be friends with a heartless, cold fish. Angela was the only exception to that. She never thought she would be lucky enough to have a best friend, let alone someone such as Angela that she loved almost as if she was her sister. Angela always listened to her problems, and a lot of the times made her feel more like a normal human being, rather than a cold, rational scientist.

Brennan let out a sob of despair. She had ruined the best thing- besides Booth- in her life. Because of her own stubborn pride she once again did not have a best friend. The saddest part about this is the that the fact that this is happening is all her fault. She was the one who made a big deal over the statement Angela had meant as a joke; she was the one who had got so upset that Angela had refused to tell her- most likely for her own good- about the fight. Just like always, it was her fault that this had happened.

More than anything she wanted to go to Angela and tell her that she was sorry and still wanted to be friends. However, she knew that was near impossible. What is done is done. They will never be able to go back to being friends- she had ruined all chances of that.

Letting out a deep sigh, Brennan hailed a cab and told the driver the address of the one place that could take her mind off of this situation. However, she was quite surprised at the sense of loneliness she felt as she pulled up beside the building of the Jeffersonian, the one place she could always feel at home- except now. Changing her mind, she asked the driver to take her to another address- home.

After she left the cab and paid the tab, she walks up to her second story apartment and carefully enters the bedroom as to not wake up Booth. She carefully slips off all her clothing and slides beneath the sheets.

Booth groaned as he felt someone climb into bed with him, and he asked, "how did it go?"

Brennan wrapped herself around him and told him, "I don't want to talk about it. I just want you to hold me right now."

Booth held on tightly to her and asked, a little worried, "what is the matter?"

Brennan sighed, knowing she would not be able to keep this from Booth and answered, "Angela and I are no longer friends."

Booth was shocked at his girlfriends' words. That was impossible; wasn't it?

He noticed a tear fall down her face and he knew she was stating the truth. She continued, "it is my fault. I just wish we could go back in time so that this never would have happened."

Booth looked at her and kissed her gently, wiping the tears from her eyes and said quietly in her ear, "just be careful what you wish for."

**The next chapter is the last. Maybe I'll be able to get it up tomorrow- no, probably Monday (depending on how much partying occurs at my graduation party ;) I hope you are enjoying this and I would love to hear your opinions on what you thought of this story (and where you think I will take this next chapter). Please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Daddy is Dr. Bones awake yet?" Parker Booth asked his father from the back seat of Booth's SUV.

Booth sighed and contemplated what he was going to tell his son. It was not easy to tell a 7 year old that his favorite person in the world; besides mommy and daddy, of course, was in a coma. "Yeah bub," Booth replied to the child, "Dr. Bones is still sleeping."

Parker was quiet for a few moments, thinking long and hard about what was happening. "Daddy," Parker asked, "if Dr. Bones is going to be asleep for a long long time, why do we have to go visit her."

Booth was at a loss for words. How was he supposed to explain this situation to a kid who has just only started kindergarten? "Well," Booth tried to explain the best he could, "sometimes people go into a deep sleep when they get hurt-"

"Like Dr. Bones because she was in a car accident?"

"Right bub," Booth acknowledged. "However, just because they are asleep doesn't mean they can't hear us." He glanced in the review mirror at his son, who was deep in thought, trying to grasp the concept that his dad was trying to explain. "It's kind of like they are sleeping on the outside, but on the inside they are awake and can hear what we are saying," Booth tried to clarify.

Parker nodded, thinking he understood. "So Dr. Bones can hear us, even though she is sleeping?"

"I hope so, bub," Booth said quietly, "I really hope so."

The rest of the trip was driven in silence. Booth was not in the mood to talk, and Parker was smart enough to realize when his daddy was not in the mood for talking. When they arrived at the hospital, Booth parked the SUV in the parking garage and took Parker by the hand and lead him towards Bones' room.

"Are you sure Dr. Bones will like these?" Parker worriedly asked his father; his hands filled with a vase of daffodils and daisies. Parker looked up at his dad eagerly. He wanted so bad to please Dr. Bones, because maybe if he made her happy, she would wake up and make him and his daddy happy.

"Booth smiled at his son's eagerness and nodded his head, "I am positive Bones will love them because they came from you."

Parker smiled and ran into the room when his dad opened the door. Once in the room, he walked slowly; because Booth warned him about all the important machines and how you could not break them; over to the bedside table and placed the vase of flowers on it. "Hi Dr. Bones," Parker said grabbing Brennan's hand. He was a little scared. Her hand was cold and limp; not at all like her hand felt the last time he held her hand when at the park. However, he knew everything would be ok; that Dr. Bones felt and looked differently due to her long sleep. He couldn't wait for her to wake up, he had so much to tell her.

"Bub," Booth said, coming up behind Parker and placing his hands on his shoulders, "why don't you tell Bones about your day at school."

Parker nodded and began to recite the same story he had shared with Booth earlier in the day. "-and then Mrs. Atwell gave Reese a time out for putting his buggers in Amy's ice cream," Parker finished his anecdote.

Booth couldn't help but smile at his little boy. He looked so at ease talking to Bones, despite the fact that she was still hooked up to all the life support machines, and that she wasn't here to talk back to him.

The next thing that Parker said brought tears to Booths eyes, and made him realize just how lucky he was to have such a wonderful child.

"Dr. Bones," Parker said, reaching up to gently place a kiss on Bone's forehead, "I love you, and I miss you. I know daddy does too." Booth noticed that Parker was trying to stifle the tears that was threatening to fall from his face. "I hope you wake up soon so that me and daddy can tell you how much we love you and miss you, and that you can make me your macaroni and cheese. Just between you and me," Parker whispered still loud enough for Booth to make out, "Daddy is not the best cook."

Booth laughed and went over towards Parker. "Are you ready to go bub," he asked him, "your mom is probably waiting for you."

Parker nodded and kissed Bones one more time on the cheek. "I love you Dr. Bones, get better."

Booth smiled and bent down to place a kiss on his love's hair. He hated to leave her alone like this but Parker really needed to get home, and no one from the squint squad was available right now. Oh well, it will only be twenty minutes. "I love you Bones," Booth whispered, "I promise I'll be right back."

###

"_I love you Bones, I promise I will be right back." _Brennan heard the words coming from Booth and she immediately opened her eyes, noticing it was too late, he was already gone.

What had happened? Last thing she remembered she just had told Angela that they could no longer be friends and she had went back home to Booth for comfort. Judging by the machines and the sights that were before her, her best guess was that she was once again in a hospital.

No. That could not be possible. She could not be in the hospital again. She doesn't remember getting in an accident; but then again, she did not remember 14 years of her life the last time this had happened. This could not be happening to her again!

Growing more worried by the second Brennan called out, despite the tube down her throat, in a weak voice, "Booth. Booth!"

In almost no time at all, doctors were rushing into her room, followed closely behind Booth who frantically pushed his way passed the doctors and to her bedside.

"Bones," he said gently, stroking the hair that had fallen into her face, "thank God you are awake." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead and whispered against her skin, "I've missed you so much. You have no idea how worried I have been."

Brennan reached up and grabbed Booth's hand and squeezed it tightly as she waited for the doctors to remove her breathing tube so she could speak more easily.

Once the tube was finally removed, Brennan said in a weak voice, "what happened this time?"

Booth looked at her quizzically and Brennan continued before he could answer.

"I am so sorry that I had to put you through this again. The last thing I remember is coming home and you comforting me after Angela and I decided to no longer be friends. What happened this time?"

"Bones," Booth said with a hint of worry in his voice, "what are you talking about. You were on your way to the Jeffersonian early in the morning when a drunk driver crossed the line and hit you head on. You and Angela had a fight the day before, but as far as I know you didn't end your friendship."

Brennan was confused. Was he trying to tell her that everything that had happened in the past few weeks was not real; that she was just now waking up from her first accident? It couldn't be!

"But the memory loss, the pain I put everybody through-you, Angela Parker, Angela and I ending our friendship, going to visit Jeremy; you're telling me that none of that was real?" Brennan asked.

Booth shook his head, confused to what his partner was trying to say, "Bones, you have been in a coma for a little over three months. We thought you never would wake up." He thought to what she had just said and tried to provide her with an explanation for it. "You must have had a coma dream like I did. None of that stuff happened, and you obviously do not have any memory loss."

Before he could continue one thing Brennan had said came to his mind- she had mentioned something about Jeremy. "Wait," he said, "how did you know that it was Jeremy that was the drunk driver that hit you?"

In all honesty, Booth expected that she probably heard some of the conversation that he had had in her room about the situation over the past three months; but the way Brennan responded shocked him, because he knows for a fact that he had not disclosed some of this information to anyone.

Brennan responded, "you took me to see him in the prison. Once he told me about everything that had happened- his parents death, his grandparents, his mistake that he made the night of the accident, I refused to press charges and you got angry at me. Don't you remember?"

Booth shook his head in disbelief, "that did not happen. You probably heard me talking about Jeremy and subconsciously dreamt about it. One thing does not make sense to me," he stated, "I don't understand how you would know all that about his grandparents and parents- I never disclosed that information anywhere near you."

"Jeremy told me," Brennan explained. "I know it is illogical, but it happened. I know it was real."

At the moment, Booth really did not feel like arguing with her. All he cared about was that she was awake and ok. He placed another kiss on her forehead and said quietly, "I have to take Parker home now- he's in the waiting room with Angela and your dad. Are you ok with me leaving for a few moments?"

Brennan nodded. "Send Angela up, there are a few things I need to discuss with her."

Booth nodded and told her he loved her as he walked out the door and went to fetch Angela.

###

A few miutes later Angela came rushing into the room and immediately ran to Brennan's side and gave her a gentle embrace, "Oh Sweetie," she said with tears pouring out of her eyes, "I was so worried. I'm so glad you are alright; and I am so sorry about everything- it was all my fault. If I never would have started the fight you never would have been in the accident."

Brennan shook her head, "no Ange," she told her, "this is as much my fault as it is yours. You cannot take all the blame here."

"But-" she tried to say, but Brennan would not let her get a word in.

"No buts Angela," Brennan said, and then proceeded to tell her about the 'dream' she had, the lies that were told, the hurt they went through, and the fact that they ended their friendship.

After Brennan was done with her story, Angela shook her head in disbelief, "there is no way that could have happened," Angela argued. "Yes, we were mad at each other, but we are too close of friends to let a little fight get in between everything we have been through together."

Brennan shrugged, "I know it does not make sense, but I know it happened. How else would I know about Jeremy's life and hardships?"

Angela had to admit that she had her on that one. "Well," she said, "if it really did happen, do you not want to be friends anymore?" Angela choked out, silently praying that her friend would not just throw away everything they had.

Angela let out the breath she had been holding when Brennan responded, "of course not! After that happened I was heartbroken. I went to Booth and told him that I wish we could go back in time and make sure…"

Brennan let her voice trail off as that memory came back to her. She had told Booth that she wished they could go back in time so that what had happened would never had happened. Now, she was back in time and it had not happened; she had a chance to med her relationship.

"Never mind," she said when she saw that Angela was giving her a confused look. "We're good, right?"

Angela nodded, tears of thanks and praise running down her face, "yeah, we're good."

_To this day she honestly can't remember what the fight was about. All she knows is that it was in the past, and after that day at the hospital it was never brought up again. However, she could not help but think about the 'dream' she had while in the coma. In all honestly it seems to be too much of a coincidence to actually be a dream. Even though it is impossible to travel back in time, she is convinced that is exactly what happened. She was given a second chance to correct everything that had gone wrong; a second chance at happiness. Yes, maybe it was just a coma dream, that everything that happened was one major coincidence. But, Temperance Brennan, the most rational human being on this earth is convinced otherwise. Was it just a coincidental coma dream, or time travel for the opportunity for second chances? You will have to be the judge of that._

_**THE END**_

**I realize that I have been terrible with updating; but at least it is over! I also know that some of you might not like the way I ended it. Oh well, this is my story and I have planned this ending since chapter 1. As the ending implies, what actually happened is to your own discretion (I know what I think happened, but I am not going to cloud your judgement). Like it, hate it… well, at least you read it. I want to thank everybody who followed this story; and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed. I would love reviews on what you thought of the ending, and the entire story in general. I also would love to know what you think actually happened. So for the last time… PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
